Living with Twins
by DnAPnK
Summary: <html><head></head>Jazz was right, living with twins are detrimental...Poor Ratchet...Ratchet/Twin SMUT</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Living with Twins 1**

"You look tired out, Ratch," said Jazz as he noticed the medic walk in the recreation room.

"Oh...Is it so obvious?" retorted the medic as he went straight to the energon dispenser to get himself a drink. "These repairs are going to drive me into stasis lock one of these days...I know it..."

"Well, it's better than having the twins drive you into stasis lock," replied Wheeljack as he entered the recreation room.

"Don't even remind me...," groaned the tired medic. "I've locked them out for several days because of these repairs."

"Oh...That's not good...the twins are going to tear you apart when they get their hands on you," replied his best friend.

"I doubt they'll tear you apart, more like drive you into exhaustion," pointed out Jazz trying relieve the situation. "I'm sure the twins would understand, right?"

"I doubt it," interrupted Prowl's voice. "They've been quite...moody...both of them, so it seems to me that you're in for the worst."

"Thanks Prowl...That really helps," replied the medic as he downed his energon.

"Were they that bad?" asked Jazz feeling a little worried for their poor medic.

"If you consider drowning many of the officers with florescent paint and pelting others with eggs not part of ridding their frustration, you've got a glitch on your system," came the annoyed voice of Ultra Magnus. "They were even brave enough to prank Cliffjumper...And I'm sure you know how that would turn out...Not even poor Bumblebee was spared...much..."

"More repairs, a set of grumpy and frustrated twins, not to mention a very angry Clicfjumper...," recounted Ratchet. "Primus...Help me...," as the medic placed his hand on his helm feeling the biggest processor ache coming his way.

"First Aid have dealt with Cliffjumper," reassured Prowl. "You just have to deal with the twins."

"I rather deal with battle repairs than those two at the moment," said Ratchet as he downed another energon drink before walking out of the recreation room.

"Good luck, Ratchet," said Jazz.

When the medic was out of sight, Jazz turned towards Ultra Magnus and his sparkmate, and crossed his arms around his chassis, "None of that happened, did it?"

"The paint bit was true...and the brawl with Cliffjumper was an exaggeration, since Bumblebee was there luckily," replied Ultra Magnus. "The egg pelting only happened on Ironhide, and Chromia dealt with them before we got to them."

"Rub that grin of your faceplate, Magnus," suggested Wheeljack. "You might hear it from Ratch."

"If he survives," added Jazz with a chuckle of his own comment. "Living with twins can be quite detrimental."

"And that's an understatement," added Ultra Magnus in agreement.

* * *

><p>I haven't updated on for so long! For those who read my stuff, I'm still alive...barely, but I'm alive! What is going to happen to Ratchet? I hope the poor medic survives...Happy Readings!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Living with Twins 2**

As the Autobot medic walked down the corridors leading him back to the med bay, he silently cursed.

"Those stupid afts! What were they thinking? Brawling with Cliffjumper? What's gotten into them!" before he reached the med bay doors. He stood in front of his med bay and took a deep breath before walking in. Once he walked in, he saw the twins laying on the medical berths and he walked up to take a look at them. To his surprise, there were no serious damage. When he was done, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker groaned in unison as they woke up from the temporary offline state.

"Remind me to never do that again," said Sunstreaker as he rubbed his helm. "And look what that aft did to my paint job."

"How I wish Ratchet was here," added Sideswipe as he felt rather dizzy.

"I'm standing right here you slagheads," said Ratchet as he crossed his arms in front of his chassis. "And what were you thinking?"

"Ratchet!" replied the twins in unison as they saw the medic. They immediately got off the berth as if nothing happened and went to wrap their as around the medic in an embrace.

"What am I suppose to do with the two of you," sighed Ratchet as his original anger disappeared when he knew the twins were alright.

"How about love us more?" asked the red twin from his right as he reached up to kiss the Autobot medic's neck cables.

"You have no idea what we've been through while we were alone," added Sunstreaker as he licked Ratchet's audio.

"Yeah...Even Sunny was crankier than usual," said Sideswipe as he leaned in to kiss the medic's lips. Ratchet moaned into the kiss as he felt his system temperature rise up from longing and desire.

"And Sideswipe is still an aft," replied Sunstreaker as he kissed the medic when Sideswipe broke off from the kiss. Ratchet's intakes hiked when he was not able to take a breather, as he moaned in Sunstreaker's kiss. Sideswipe watched as he ran his glossa over his lip, feeling all hot and bothered.

"Let's take this to our quarters," suggested the red twin as his brother broke off from the kiss and had Ratchet panting hard with his cooling fans overworking.

"Yeah...You're too hot for mechs other than us to see," grinned Sunstreaker as he licked his lips at how arousing his medic was.

As Ratchet was able to breathe normally again, he sighed and stared at the twins with burning desire, "What am I suppose to do with you two..."

"I must have him soon," responded Sideswipe as the sight of Ratchet's chassis heaving up and down in the most tantalizing fashion and his beautiful blue optics looked so much prettier against his hot faceplate.

"I know what you mean," said the yellow twin as he grabbed on to Ratchet's wrist and dragged him to their shared quarters from behind the med bay. Sideswipe followed right behind them, and once they were in their quarters, he locked the door.

Sunstreaker ran his hands all over Ratchet's chassis and was rewarded with Ratchet groaning at every touch. Sideswipe came up to his sides and began to kiss Ratchet's audio as he started to remove his lover's armor. Sunstreaker was not too far behind as he kept caressing the red and white medic's most sensitive plating.

"You're such a tease, Sunny," grinned Sideswipe as he watched Ratchet squirm in his arms. Sideswipe kept kissing him and ran his down to touch the medic's pretty aft.

"Look who's talking," retorted Sunstreaker as he heard Ratchet groan by his audios as Sideswipe gave the medic's aft a squeeze.

"Stop...ah...teasing me...," said Ratchet as he tried to divert the twins' attention away from arguing. He moaned once again as all of his armor was removed from him and the caresses of his sensitive areas heightened his desire.

Having an unarmored Ratchet before their optics, the twins did not hesitate to remove their armor as well. Once the twins had everything removed, Sideswipe pressed himself behind the medic and Sunstreaker stood in front of him.

"So, which side do you want? Front or back?" asked Sideswipe as he licked Ratchet's audio earning a moan from the medic.

"It's my turn to take the front this time," replied the yellow  
>twin as he licked his lips before leaning to seal Ratchet's mouth from protesting.<p>

"That's true, and it looks like Ratchet is going to enjoy this," replied Sideswipe as he rocked his hips against Ratchet's aft.

The medic was about to lose his mind with the building desire. He was unable to suppress any of the noises of pleasure from his vocals. The twins grinned at each other as they lowered themselves on their knees. This was the only occasion the twins would kneel down to anyone, they only deemed Ratchet worthy. The twins kneeling in front of him was a sight to see, and Ratchet almost shouted out from pleasure as Sunstreaker coaxed his interface panel to slide open, baring his erect spike.

"Looks like you've been feeling lonely too, haven't you Ratchet?" asked Sunstreaker as he ran his hand lightly up and down the spike in his hands. Ratchet felt shivers run down his chassis and groaned in response.

"It seems so...considering his reactions," answered Sideswipe as he ran his finger around the rim of the medic's wet valve. Ratchet almost screamed in burning pleasure as the caressing felt so nice on his tired chassis.

"Stop...with...ah...the teasing...," moaned Ratchet in a rather labored voice. "You weren't the only...ones feeling lonely...Ah..."

"Then let's get started," said Sideswipe as he kissed Ratchet's hip.

"I like the sound of that," replied the yellow twin as he began licking and sucking at the base of Ratchet's spike while caressing the head. Ratchet moaned at the warm glossa licking his spike.

Ratchet's voice suddenly hitched as he felt Sideswipe's finger replaced by his glossa licking the rim of metal to Ratchet's valve. Ratchet tried to maintain his balance by putting his hands on Sunstreaker's strong shoulders while pushing his hips out for Sideswipe. Sideswipe loved it when their lover cooperated without putting up any resistance to what was being done. Sunstreaker shared the same thought as he licked up the spike from the base to the head while coaxing lubricants out of the slit. The twins were rewarded with Ratchet's sexy voice begging them to stop their teasing. The twins shared a grin and began to seriously pleasure their partner.

Sunstreaker placed one hand on Ratchet's hip and began licking and sucking his erect spike. Running his glossa up and down the spike while stopping at the head to play with the slit and earned him many pleasured moans and pleas from the Autobot medic. Sideswipe enjoying Ratchet becoming undone in front of his optics, stuck his glossa inside the medic's wet valve. Ratchet could not do anything other than shiver from pleasure as both of his interface systems were being taken care of. His lovers' treatment felt so good and his lonely feelings from several days without intimate contact was beginning to take its toll on the medic.

"Ah! That feels...so...ah...good...," moaned Ratchet as he felt Sideswipe's glossa rub against his sensitive node and Sunstreaker's dental plating running up and down his spike. The double pleasure was almost unbearably good until Sideswipe inserted a finger along with his glossa.

Sunstreaker detached himself from the medic's spike with an audible pop. The sight that greeted him was so erotic, Ratchet unable to control his squirming and shivering had the yellow mech licking his lips. The yellow twin stood back up and started kissing the medic. Ratchet feeling extreme aroused was very sensitive to the slightest touch. He groaned into the kiss and practically melted as Sunstreaker pushed his glossa into his mouth and Sideswipe inserting another finger into his wet and sensitive valve. Sideswipe removed his glossa and kissed Ratchet's hip as he continued to push his fingers into the medic.

"Please...give...me more...," said Ratchet as he placed his hands on Sunstreaker's neck to deepen the kiss that followed.

"Looks like someone is desperate," teased Sideswipe as he added another finger and kissed up the medic's back.

"Ah...stop...," replied Ratchet with a labored breath as he leaned his helm on to Sunstreaker's shoulder. Sunstreaker grinned as he kissed the medic's chevron as the moans of pleasure by his audio was becoming unbearable when his red twin added a fourth finger into the stretched valve.

"Sides...Are you done yet? The noises Ratchet is making is driving me insane," asked Sunstreaker as one if his hands found its way back to stroking his lover's spike.

"Well, you're not the only one who feels that way!" retorted the red twin as he continued to stretch the medic's valve. "I don't want to hurt our Ratchet."

"Ah...Do that...again...Ah...," exclaimed Ratchet as Sideswipe's finger rubbed against his sweet spot. Sideswipe obliged and Ratchet was unable to control himself as he overloaded in Sunstreaker's hand.

"He's so tight," groaned Sideswipe as the medic's valve clamped down on his fingers from Ratchet's overload. He continued to stimulate the medic's sweet spot and had the medic moaning again from heightened pleasure.

"Let me have him, now!" growled Sunstreaker as he looked over Ratchet's helm to his red twin.

"Be my guest," replied Sideswipe as he removed his fingers earning a disappointed whimper from the red and white mech in-between them. Sideswipe stood up and asked, "You want to do it standing up or on the berth, Ratchet?" as he kissed the medic's neck.

"Ah...Berth...please...," answered Ratchet as the kisses on his neck cables became vigorous sucking on one of his main energon lines.

Sideswipe led Ratchet back to the berth. Sideswipe pushed himself to the the furthest side closest to wall and had Ratchet on his lap. As Sideswipe kissed the medic's audio, his hands grabbed the medic's knee joints and started to spread the beautiful white legs open exposing Ratchet's stretched valve. The yellow twin ran his glossa ver his lips at how erotic the sight was and crawled towards the medic.

Ratchet moaned aloud when Sunstreaker appeared in front of him and started rubbing his erect spike against his wet valve. Ratchet wanted to protest against the teasing before Sunstreaker kissed him hard as the yellow twin thrusted his spike into his wet valve. Sideswipe felt the pressure of Ratchet's chassis against his as His brother thrusted into the moaning medic. Sideswipe placed Ratchet's legs on his knees and his hands went down to stroke the medic's spike.

"Ah...it's so hot...Ah...," moaned Ratchet as he arched his chassis to deepen his connection with Sunstreaker. The hard thrust were doing wonders to his chassis and he could not stop himself from moaning in pleasure. The pressure of Sideswipe's hand around his spike reminded him that the red twin had not joined them.

"Sideswipe...Ah...you too...," moaned the medic as Sunstreaker thrusted against his sweet spot and attacked his neck cables.

"You sure...?" asked Sideswipe as he was very tempted to plunge his erect spike into Ratchet. "You weren't stretched enough..."

"Ah...please...just give it to me...I want...you too...Ah!" answered the medic as he tried to formulate coherent speech from Sunstreaker's power thrusts.

"I think I've stretched him out a bit more already, we can always wait for him to adjust...," said the yellow mech as he began to grind against the medic's sweet spot. "We do have all night...and tomorrow...," as he licked his lips.

"That's very true...If only you want me, Ratchet," answered the red twin as he kissed Ratchet softly.

"I want you...Mmm...You have no idea...," replied the medic as the grinding felt teasingly good as he attempted to kiss the red twin in his position.

"You're too good to us," groaned Sideswipe as he kissed his medic and placed his spike at the wet valve. "I love you..."

"I love you...Ah!" replied Ratchet as his valve was stretched out almost impossibly with the twin's spikes. The pressure felt so good to the medic and he needed a few minutes to adjust to their sizes.

"You feel so good, Ratchet," moaned Sunstreaker as he kissed the medic's jaw. "I love you too."

"How do you feel?" asked Sideswipe as he stayed still very tempted to move within that tight valve.

"It feels...good...Ah...please...," said Ratchet as his blue optics began to dim with utmost pleasure and longing for his lovers.

"You're too good," said Sideswipe as the temptation to move won over him. Sunstreaker was not too far behind him as he started thrusting as well. Ratchet was losing his mind as his valve was becoming overly stimulated by the two large spikes. He was unable to control his squirming and his voice, everything felt so good to his chassis. The continuous thrusting was driving him insane and he snaked his hands down to stroke his own spike.

The twins groaned in unison as the Autobot medic's valve tightened around their spikes. Ratchet arched his back to deepen the connection and the pleasure was unbearable.

"I'm about to...Ah!" screamed the medic as he overloaded the second time that night. The medic's overload cause the tightness of his valve to becoming even tighter for the twins to handle. Sunstreaker overloaded first, filling Thr medic's tight valve with his lubricants, and Sideswipe thrusted a couple more times into his lover's tightness before overloading himself adding his lubricants to the fill. Ratchet moaned out loud as he felt very full as he was being filled to the brink.

The medic leaned back on Sideswipe's chassis before his optics went offline since he could not fight the inevitable recharge he needed. Sunstreaker pulled out of his medc's valve and took his chassis' weight against his own as his red twin pulled out his spike as well. The sexy sight of their lubricants seeping out of Ratchet's exposed valve had the twins groaning in unison.

"Let him recharge, he's been working too hard," said Sunstreaker as he bit his lip from losing to the temptation of initiating round two.

"Yeah...," agreed Sideswipe as he kissed the recharging medic before laying him down to recharge in a better position. "We've got plenty of time when he's awake," as he grinned at his twin.

"I couldn't agree more," replied Sunstreaker as he kissed his medic. "Cliffjumper and Magnus sure helped us a great deal...but I won't forgive him for ruining my paint job."

"Well, your paint job isn't any nicer now than before," pointed out Sideswipe. "Besides Ratch looks awfully sexy when he's working with touch ups, don't you think?"

"Stop tempting me you aft," said the yellow twin as he groaned at the sight of Ratchet touching up his paint job. "Let him rest."

"Whatever you say, Sunny," replied Sideswipe as he laid down beside the recharging medic. Sunstreaker grinned and did the same as his optics went offline for recharge.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Happy Readings :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Living with Twins 3**

Ratchet was ordered by his Prime to take the day off. The red and white medic had been overworking himself lately and deserved some rest. Fortunately for the base, it meant the twins would not cause any problems after knowing their lover had the day off. Unfortunately for Ratchet, he was going to rest less than he wanted to. However, the twins were both put on a scouting mission and Ratchet was able to catch up on some loss recharge. As Ratchet walked into his shared quarters, the first thing he did was fall into the berth and started fall into the recharge his chassis needed.

"Primus! That was a long scouting mission!" exclaimed Sideswipe from exhaustion. "And all this dirt is so annoying!"

"Watch the paint job, fragger! It's already ruined enough," growled the yellow twin as he glared at his brother.

The twins were agitated and annoyed to a new extreme. The scouting mission they went on was suppose to investigate possible\

Decepticon appearance, but wasted almost the whole day finding nothing. To make matters worse, they were caught in rain and on a dirt road during their way back to the base. Sunstreaker was ready to punch out the next mech who dared to touch him, and Sideswipe was itching to get back to their quarters for the washrack, and a certain medic taking a shower with them, and the things they can do.

"What is that dirty mind of yours thinking about?" asked Sunstreaker as he felt his twin feeling aroused through their bond.

"Having Ratchet in the washrack with us," replied the red twin as he ran his glossa over his lip. "How hot would that be?"

"I like where this is going," replied Sunstreaker as he felt aroused too. "I haven't seen Ratchet all day since this morning when we had to leave for the mission...And a kiss wasn't anywhere near enough."

"Let's see where he is," suggested Sideswipe as a sudden surge of positive energy ran through his systems when he thought of the Autobot medic.

"I'm on it," said the yellow twin as he activated his comm link to get in contact with Ratchet. Unfortunately, there was no answer from the other side. "No answer, I wonder what's up."

"I'll contact First Aid and see if Ratch is still in the med bay," said Sideswipe.

'First Aid here.'

"Hey Aid, do you happen to know where Ratchet is?" asked Sideswipe as he kept walking.

'I haven't seen him since this morning when Prime ordered Ratchet to take the day off.'

"Oh, alright. Thanks Aid."

"So? Is he still in the med bay?" asked Sunstreaker as he anticipated for good news.

"Nope, Prime ordered him to take the day off," said Sideswipe with a huge grin on his faceplate. "That can only mean one thing..."

"He is currently in our shared quarters!" said the twins in unison as they ran straight to their quarters trailing mud behind them as they went.

As the twins ran down the halls to their quarters, Jazz and Prowl saw them. The first things they did was line themselves near the wall to prevent getting mud on their chassis.

"Where's the fire, guys?" asked Jazz as he watched the twins run.

"Ratchet got the day off, and we are in dire need for a wash," replied Sideswipe as he kept running as his brother did not bother to answer the third in command's question.

"No wonder Ratch declined the offer for some high grade," said Jazz as he grinned.

"You invited Ratchet for some high grade this morning? That early?" asked Prowl as he stared at his bondmate.

"What? I had lots of free time today," defended Jazz as he smiled. "Besides, you like me just the same when I'm intoxicated with high grade," as he stepped up and kissed his sparkmate.

"Hmm, that's a given," replied Prowl as he returned the kiss. "And it looks like Ratchet might need tomorrow off as well."

"Like I've said before, living with twins is detrimental," laughed Jazz as he continued walking down the halls with Prowl.

"Couldn't agree anymore, love," replied the second in command as he continued his stroll down the halls.

Once the twins reached the doors to their quarters, Sunstreaker punched in the access code to enter the room. When they entered the room, they noticed Ratchet's armour neatly placed in a pile. However, the Autobot medic was nowhere to be found. That was until the twins heard noises from their private washrack.

Sideswipe could not help but licked his lips, "Looks like we're all going need a wash."

Sunstreaker felt equally aroused and walked towards the washracks. He opened the door and almost lost his self control at the sight that greeted him. As Sideswipe joined him, he was unable to suppress his groan. Ratchet was letting the solvent wash against his chassis with his optics offline and his hands running down his thighs. When the medic heard the groan, his optics came back online and he stared at the mesmerized twins. Noticing the dirt and mud on their chassis, Ratchet grinned and ran his glossa over his lips almost as if to tempt the twins further.

"Hey boys," was all Ratchet said and the twins immediately took off their armour and almost ran straight for the medic. Sunstreaker had his hands wrapped around his medic from the back while Sideswipe had the front.

"How was did your mission go?" asked Ratchet as he grinned as the twins started showering him with light kisses.

"It was a disaster and look what it did to my paint job," replied Sunstreaker with a pout. The yellow twin only dropped his furious warrior facade in front of Ratchet.

"And it wasted our time from being with you all day," whined Sideswipe.

"Now, now," said Ratchet. "Work before anything else, you promised me."

"We know," replied Sunstreaker as he licked Ratchet's audio.

"Did you miss us at the very least?" asked Sideswipe as he went in to kiss the Autobot medic. Ratchet moaned in the kiss.

"Yeah, did you miss us?"'asked Sunstreaker as he sucked on the medic's neck cables, licking the medic's main energon line.

"Of course I did," moaned Ratchet as Sideswipe broke the kiss. "The berth felt quite cold without the two of you," as he turned his head to kiss Sunstreaker on the cheek and doing the same to the red twin.

"I love you so much Ratchet," said Sunstreaker by his audio as he hugged the red and white medic.

"I love you too," added Sideswipe as he hugged his medic.

"I love you both," replied Ratchet as he placed his hand on the twins and enjoyed their embrace under the solvent washing away everything.

"Bond with us," said Sunstreaker as he broke the beautiful silence. Sideswipe looked into his brothers optics and kept quiet since they both know that request was like forbidden.

"Sunny...," said Ratchet as he looked up. "I've already told you...This is already enough..."

"It isn't for me Ratchet, the distance and not being able to feel your spark drives me insane with insecurity," replied the yellow twin. "I don't want anyone but you."

"Believe us," added Sideswipe. "We need you just as much as we need each other,"'as he looked straight into the medic's optics.

"Look," said Ratchet as he broke free from the twins. "I don't know how long I'll be around, and mechs like you who are young and good looking shouldn't be tied down to an old rust bucket like me," as he looked away.

"Do you really feel that way?" asked Sideswipe as he reached out to touch the medic.

"Yes," replied Ratchet as he walked out of the washrack.

"Frag!" Sunstreaker cursed as he smacked his hands on his faceplate. "Why am I so stupid!"

"Sunny...it's alright...We already know what to expect from asking," reassured Sideswipe as he looked at the door.

"Sides, I don't want anyone else other than him," said Sunstreaker. "What he just said...it's worse than getting serious damage from battle...It hurts..."

"I know Sunny, I know."

Ratchet had his armor back on and walked out of his quarters. He walked aimless around the base and he found himself in the recreation room. Thankfully, no one was there and he served himself to some high grade and downed it. It was until his third serving that someone entered the recreation room. It was no other than Optimus Prime with his sparkmate, Elita-One.

"Serving yourself to some high grade already this evening, Ratchet?" asked Elita as she sat down beside the gloomy looking medic.

"Yeah...My third serving too," replied Ratchet as he joked with the femme while he placed his hands on his helm.

"What's wrong, old friend?" asked Optimus as he brought his mate an energon cube.

"It's the twins...asking me...," said Ratchet as he downed the last bit of his third serving.

"They asked to bond with you, didn't they?" asked Elita as if she knew what was going on.

"You got it," said Ratchet as he became gloomier than before. "What are they thinking? Bonding with me?"

"Don't put yourself down, Ratch," assured Elita. "I'm sure they've thought this through when they asked you."

"But they've got better choices, and I don't know how long I'll be around," answered Ratchet. "I don't want to tie them down."

"I hope you didn't say that to them," said Optimus as he stared at his friend. "That would really hurt them especially if they really love you."

"Look Ratchet, no one on this base will know what will happen to them in the future. Neither of us knows how long we'll be around, what matters most is that you cherish what's in front of you," added Elita with a warm smile. "I felt the same way when Ophion was brought online during this war, everyone here is prepared to not be around...That's why the things in front of us is more important, Ratchet."

"I'm sure they're important to you, and you mean a lot to them as well," said Optimus as he reassured the medic.

"You better bond with them or I'll crush their sparks," growled Ironhide as he entered the recreation room.

"What did they do this time?" asked Elita as she sighed.

"They're at the shooting range, and I think Sunstreaker is very angry," replied Ironhide as he downed some high grade. "My poor shooting range...Or what's left of it..."

"Right, just to save your shooting range," sneered Ratchet as he suddenly felt very guilty.

"If you really care about them, I think you should reconsider about bonding with them," said Elita as she felt Ratchet looking different after hearing her out.

"I think I'm going to go talk with them," said Ratchet as he stood up from where he sat and started to walk out of the recreation room.

* * *

><p>Thank you for those of you who added this story in their favourite! Thank you very much! So, here's another update! Happy Readings!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Living with Twins 4  
><strong>  
>Ratchet activated his comm link to contact the twins. He called for Sideswipe since he had a cooler processor than his twin when they were angry. The medic waited for a reply, and within seconds he got Sideswipe to answer.<p>

'Ratchet?'

"Yeah, it's me," said Ratchet as a moment of awkward silence was shared between them. "Look, we need to talk...Meet me back at our quarters..."

'Sure...I'll get Sunny.'

"See you both soon," said Ratchet as he ended the comm link. He took a deep breath and walked back to his shared quarters. The walk back felt long and slow, the medic never remembered the walk back to the med bay from the recreation room to be this long. Could it be that he did not have so many things on his processor then? Or was there less things to think about in general until now?

"Ratch!" exclaimed someone's voice from behind. The medic looked back to see the twins calling out to him. The medic could not help but smile, as the twins caught up to him.

"Let's talk when we're inside, alright," interrupted Ratchet as he knew the twins wanted to ask questions. The twins obliged and they continued the rest of the way back to the med bay in silence. Once they reached their quarters, Ratchet entered the access code to their room and the twins locked it behind them when they entered. Ratchet sat himself on the couch not too far from the berth and the twins sat beside him.

"Look...About the bonding...," began Ratchet.

"We're sorry," said Sideswipe. "We knew the answer would be no, but we still wanted to try asking you..."

"As long as you stay with us, everything would be fine," added Sunstreaker. "Sorry for being so selfish."

"No! I'm the one being selfish here," replied Ratchet. "Look, I really love you both...I just don't want to tie you down with a sparkbond..."

"Well, there's no one else other than you, Ratchet," said Sideswipe with a warm smile.

"It's either we bond with you or we don't bond at all," added Sunstreaker. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to the both of us..."

"You're too good to me," replied Ratchet as he ran his hand on the yellow twins faceplate while smiling at Sideswipe.

"No...You're too good to us...," said Sideswipe as he leaned in to kiss Ratchet's neck.

Sunstreaker not losing out kissed the other side of Ratchet's neck and sucked on one of his energon lines. Ratchet moaned and leaned back to bare more of his neck for the twins. Sideswipe ran his hand up and down Ratchet's left thigh while his brother took care of the right thigh. Ratchet had nowhere to escape to, and shuddered when Sideswipe ran his hand tantalizingly slow against his sensitive plating. Sunstreaker started to take off the medic's armor and continued his assault on the medic's neck, especially on his energon line. Sideswipe did the same and removed the rest of the armor. Ratchet moaned in relief as Sideswipe stopped torturing him with slow caresses. Once Ratchet was completely unarmored, the twins unarmored themselves as well and began to pleasure their medic.

Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker kneeled in-between Ratchet's legs. Ratchet moaned thinking what they might do to him, and he was right; the twins wanted to torture him. Their grins were enough of an indication that this evening was going to be a very long one. The twins looked up from their current position and smiled at the medic as they began to kiss up his thighs, and Ratchet was unable to hide his erect spike with his thighs trapped in-between the twin.

"There's no need to hide anymore," teased Sunstreaker as he ran his glossa up the medic's spike, tasting the lubricants that seeped out from the head. Ratchet moaned in response and arched his back.

"Looks like you really love us, Ratch," chuckled Sideswipe as he ran his glossa to tease the slit.

"Nnn...you have...no...Ah!," replied Ratchet as the twins assaulted his spike. The alternating between the licking from the base to the head, and the teasing of the slit, driving Ratchet insane. The medic melted from intense pleasure and he kept moaning their names.

"Ah...Please...Stop...I'm...Ah!" Ratchet moaned before he lost control and overloaded. Some lubricants landed on the twin's faceplates.

"You taste so good, Ratchet," said Sideswipe as he licked the medic's lubricants off his brother's faceplate while Sunstreaker did the same.

Even though Ratchet just overloaded, the sight before him aroused even more and his uncontrollable panting and labored breathing did not help. Sunstreaker heard the medic moan as his brother licked the lubricants clean from his faceplate. Sunstreaker decided to tease the poor medic further.

"Wow, Ratchet," Sunstreaker teased. "This has got to be the first time you overloaded without us playing with your valve," as he kissed his thighs again.

"Now that you think about it, that's very true," said Sideswipe as he licked the rim of Ratchet's valve.

"Stop...teasing me...This is like...torture...," moaned Ratchet from embarrassment. The twins licked their lips from the sight of Ratchet panting and moaning to the slightest touch. Sunstreaker kissed Ratchet's beautiful thigh before he inserted a finger into the wet and exposed valve.

"Ah! That...feels so good...," moaned Ratchet as his optics dimmed into a darker shade of blue. Sideswipe feeling very aroused, pushed his finger into the valve as well. Ratchet arched his back, wanting to impale himself on those fingers, wanting so much more. The twins grinned and added a second finger. Ratchet almost screamed out from intense pleasure as the twins went back to licking and sucking his erect spike. This was going to a very long night for the three of them, torturous for Ratchet.

Sideswipe licked the medic's spike from the base all he up to the head while running his glossa teasingly on the slit to coax out from lubricants. Sunstreaker pushed his fingers in more deeply to pleasure Ratchet further in attempting to find his sweet spot.

"Ah! There! Please...do it...again!" shrieked the medic as Sunstreaker found his sweet spot and kept rubbing his fingers against it. From Sunstreaker's actions, Ratchet bucked his hips forward putting more of his spike deeper in Sideswipe's warm mouth. Sideswipe moaned as more lubricants seeped put of Ratchet's spike, loving the medic's taste.

"Hey, I want some too!" said Sunstreaker as Ratchet's moans were driving him insane and the desire to taste him was getting bigger and bigger. Sideswipe took the spike out of his mouth with an audible pop, making the medic whimper from the loss. Ratchet shivered as his spike came into contact with the cool air in their quarters again.

"Be my guest," said Sideswipe as he licked his lips and pushed another finger into Ratchet. Ratchet moaned out so loudly that Sunstreaker moved into sucking his spike within seconds. The Autobot medic was moaning and panting from coming into contact with a warm mouth around his spike again. Sunstreaker added another finger and rubbed against Ratchet's sweet spot, earning a deep moan from the red and white medic.

Ratchet was on the verge of being driven insane, his hands were shaking but he reached out to touch the twin's helms. Moaning their names and shivering with pleasure, the twins had that effect on the medic. Sideswipe leaned in to the touch feeling warm from being loved, Sunstreaker loved it when the medic touched his helm and bobbed his head up and down a little faster and stimulated his sweet spot harder.

"No...Ah!" moaned Ratchet as overloaded a second time that evening in Sunstreaker's mouth.

"Hey, no fair!" growled Sideswipe before Sunstreaker shared a kiss his him, sharing Ratchet's lubricants in a very heated kiss.

While Ratchet tried to catch his breath, watching the twins kiss sharing his lubricants was very arousing. When the twins broke free from the kiss, Ratchet groaned as his valve was still stretched by their fingers and his sweet spot was still being rubbed against. The twins took their fingers out of the wet valve and made he medic whimper from the loss.

"You taste so good Ratchet," said Sideswipe as he licked his fingers and pulled Ratchet down from the couch. Sideswipe had Ratchet sit on his lap and he kissed his neck. Sunstreaker licked his fingers and stared at how sexy the medic was.

"So, who do you want first?" asked Sunstreaker as he kissed his medic. Ratchet moaned in the kiss as he tasted himself and the red twin. When Sunstreaker released Ratchet, the medic spoke after regaining his breath.

"I want Sides first," as he leaned his head back on Sideswipe's shoulder.

"Alright," said the red twin as he turned Ratchet around to face him. "I love you so much."

"Me too...Ah!" replied Ratchet as Sideswipe slid his erect spike into the medic's valve. Ratchet clung on to the red twin enjoying his warm spike as it was in his sensitive valve and he leaned in to kiss the red twin. Sideswipe returned the kiss and began to thrust into him. Sunstreaker busied himself with kissing Ratchet's neck as his twin moved.

"Ah...so good...," said Ratchet as his optics dimmed. Ratchet ran his hand down the red twin's spark chamber and stared Sideswipe in the eyes, "Open it up for me...Ah!"

"What?" asked the red twin as the valve tightened around his spike as he aimed for the medic's sweet spot.

"Open...it for me...Ah...Mmm...," panted Ratchet in pleasure. "Please...Ah..."

Sideswipe obliged and retracted the openings to his spark chamber, relieving a grayish-blue spark. Ratchet licked his lips and Sunstreaker was very curious to what the medic was going to do. Ratchet retracted his spark chamber opening, and Sideswipe stared at the beautiful clear blue spark. Sideswipe was about to protest against what he thought Ratchet was going to do, before Ratchet sealed his mouth with a kiss as he merged their sparks together. Sideswipe moaned in the kiss as he felt the heat from merge and Ratchet's feelings and memories. Sunstreaker shuddered as he felt some of merging from his twin bond with Sideswipe. Everything felt right, and their sparks merged together like a strong magnet. Clear blue mixing in with grayish blue, creating a new tint for both their sparks.

Once the spark merge was completed, Ratchet detached himself from the passionate kiss he shared with Sideswipe. Sideswipe's spark chamber opening closed back together and he stared blankly at Ratchet. Ratchet detached himself and leaned back on Sunstreaker for some support.

"What is it, Sides?" panted Ratchet as he tried to catch his breath. "Too good for you?"

"Cocky, aren't you?" answered Sideswipe as he bucked his hips into the medic.

"Ah!" cried Ratchet as his lover aimed for his sweet spot.

"Hey, hey! It's my turn," sneered Sunstreaker as he held on to Ratchet. "Don't make him overload before he sparks bond with me."

"Ah...I see where you're going...We can torture him more after we're done bonding," grinned Sideswipe as Ratchet groaned as the spike inside him kept moving.

"Exactly," replied Sunstreaker as he licked Ratchet's audio. "So, pull out."

Sideswipe obliged by lifting Ratchet off his lap, and removing his spike from the wet and tight valve. Ratchet whimpered from the loss as he settled himself on the yellow twin. Sunstreaker gave Ratchet a kiss before asking, "Would you bond with me too?"

"Of course I would," replied Ratchet as be stroked Sunstreaker's spark chamber to open. Sunstreaker entered the stretched valve and made Ratchet moan out his name. "Ah...Open up for me...Ah..."

Sunstreaker did not even think twice and opened his spark chamber for his medic. Sunstreaker's spark was very similar to his twin's, but his was more of a dark blue. The medic reopened his spark casing again and went in to kiss the yellow twin. The yellow twin feel a magnetic pulse as his spark merged with Ratchet's clear blue spark. Synchronizing himself with the medic, his feelings and memories now being part of his own felt so right. Everything was perfect. As they completed their merge, Ratchet detached himself and closed his spark chamber. The medic ran his hand down his chestplating, he smiled warmly and said to them.

"We're now bonded...So...the next time you two do something stupid, I'll know," as the medic grinned.

"Don't be so sure, you might spoil us," teased Sunstreaker as he thrusted deeper into the medic. "I love you so much."

"Me too," added Sideswipe as he pushed his spike into the medic's valve. Ratchet moaned and almost screamed in pleasure as his valve was stretched so widely. The twins kept thrusting into Ratchet, hitting his sweet spot everytime.

"I...love you...both! I really do! Ah!" exclaimed the red and white mech as the overloaded on Sunstreaker's abdominals and his valve clenched tightly around the two spikes. The twins moaned in unison and overloaded together in the tight valve. The medic's third overload of the evening was a very intense one, and he settled himself weakly on Sideswipe's shoulder.

"You up for another round?" asked the twins as their spike was still somewhat erect in his stretched valve.

"Maybe later, I'd like to rest for a bit," replied Ratchrt with moan as the twins were grinding their spikes in his valve. The twins smiled and pulled out of the medic, making the medic moan in pleasure. Sideswipe picked the medic up from their current position on the floor and moved to back to the berth bridal style.

"You would look beautiful as a bride," said Sunstreaker as Sideswipe placed the tired medic on the berth. However, Ratchet was not very pleased, and Sunstreaker was smacked in the helm with Ratchet's handy wrench.

"I may be bonded with the two of you, but it doesn't mean I'll not hit you," said Ratchet as he rested on the berth. Sideswipe joined him laughing at the shocked expression on his brother's face as he rested on Ratchet's left. Sunstreaker whined about the minor dent as he walked to rest on Ratchet's right.

"I'll get you back, count on it," growled Sunstreaker as he kissed Ratchet's neck.

"We'll see about that," replied the medic as he kissed the twins on the helm before falling into recharge with the twins not too far behind him.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for the favourites! Here's an update and there is more to come! Thank you once again! Happy Readings!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Living with Twins 5**

"Well, are you two in a good mood," said Jazz as he entered the recreation room and continuing his way to the energon dispenser.

"Yeah…because something wonderful has happened past night," answered Sideswipe as he smiled to the third in command.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" asked Jazz as he sat down on the opposite side of the twins while drinking his energon.

"We sparkbonded with Ratchet," replied the red twin. "And it felt so…"

"Miraculous?" interrupted Jazz as he smiled at the twins.

"How did you know?" asked Sunstreaker as Jazz took the words out of their mouth.

"I felt the same way when Prowler bonded with me," replied Jazz as he thought of his sparkmate. "It feels very reassuring to feel another spark connected to your own...Gives you reason to keep fighting..."

"Wow...we haven't thought about it that far," said Sideswipe from minor embarrassment.

"Well, I hope the two of you didn't bond with him just for the interfacing," interrupted Wheeljack as he walked into for a break and some energon. "Ratchet isn't that type of mech…He wants commitment from his mates."

"Of course not!" said Sunstreaker. "We really love him!"

"That's good," said Wheeljack. "But…let me tell you one thing…If either of you break his spark, I'll weld you together, and I'll make sure it hurts."

"Cheers to you, Jack," said Jazz as he held his energon cube high.

"Well, I thank you for the suggestion," said Ratchet as he stood by the entrance of the recreation room with Ironhide.

"You can always pass them over to me for target practice, Jack," added Ironhide as he placed his arm around the medic's shoulder.

"Why isn't anyone on our side?" asked Sideswipe as crossed his arms around his chassis.

"What goes around comes around, Sides," answered Ratchet as he chuckled at his comment as Ironhide passed him an energon cube. "Same goes for you, Sunny."

"Who's side are you on?" asked Sunstreaker as he stared at the Autobot medic.

"Perhaps if the two of you behave more," interrupted Prowl's voice. "Ratchet might side with you more often."

"Well said, Prowler," replied Jazz as Prowl sat by him. He offered his sparkmate some of his energon cube and Prowl drank some from it. "And maybe if you two behave more, Ratchet might reward you."

"Reward us?" questioned the twins as they stared at the medic's direction.

"Did you two do something stupid?" asked Ratchet as he decided to play along with the third in command. The twins stared at each other and the medic can feel them curse from their bond.

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! Where are you?" came the annoyed voice of Chromia. "When I get my hands on you, I'll blow your spike casing into pieces of Cybertonian dust!"

"What did you do to my Chromia?" asked Ironhide as he went up to the twins. "Confess now, or I'll call her here."

"Um…You can save your breath," said Ratchet as he laughed uncontrollably and started walking out the recreation room. Chromia stood in front of the door looking very annoyed. The trigger happy femme could have killed with her glares and Ironhide was very tempted to blow the twins into a scrapheap. Chromia was drenched with a vibrant paint of an assortment of colors looking almost like a human flown from a circus. When she spotted the twins, everyone in the room decided to leave almost immediately. Ironhide stayed behind to watch his sparkmate practically dismantle the twins.

"Those dents is sure going to take Ratchet a while to fix," said Ironhide as his mate went for the twins as if she was fighting an one-on-one battle with a Decepticon. The dents and the scratches made by the angry femme almost made the weapon specialist laugh at the twin's misery. He decided to communicate with Ratchet informing him of what was left of his sparkmates.

"Ratch, if you don't come and save them soon…Chromia might crush their spark."

'Let them learn their lesson, it saves me some trouble,' replied the medic. 'I'll be there shortly, why don't you talk to to Chromia while you wait?"

"Chromia," said Ironhide as he stepped in to relieve the situation. "I think that's enough, don't hurt them too much…"

"Oh yeah? Why not?" asked the angry femme.

"They're sparkbonded to Ratchet, last thing you want to do it bring them offline," said Ironhide.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" asked Chromia as stared at the twins.

"We didn't get any chance to say it," replied Sideswipe.

"Well, congrats," smiled Chromia but she punched the twins one last time before adding, "You hurt him, and bring the two of you offline for good."

"That's my femme," added Ironhide with a grin. "Let's get you to he washracks."

The trigger happy couple left the recreation room and the twins were left on the floor. Sunstreaker got himself up and growled out in anger, "This is so fragging annoying! Just look at my paint job!"

"Shut up…my processors hurt…I wonder if Chromia broke anything important…," groaned Sideswipe as felt very dizzy.

'Why not come to the med bay? If I'm in a good mood when you get here, I'll nurse back to being the healthy mech you are…'

"You serious?" asked Sideswipe as he got excited despite the throbbing pain in his processor from what the medic told him through their bond.

"What about my paint job?" asked Sunstreaker as he felt a little left out.

'I can be artistic.'

"We're going to be there in a minute," said Sideswipe as he got to his feet.

'I'll be waiting…'

Ratchet grinned to himself after talking with the twins through their sparkbond. He was in a fairly good mood after knowing Chromia taught them a lesson about pranking her. He was vey glad for everyone else who protected him, and he smiled to himself.

"It isn't very often to see you smile, sir," interrupted First Aid. "Congrats in being bonded, if you ever you want to turn them into household appliances, give me the notice."

"Thank you, Aid," replied Ratchet as he chuckled at the comment. "I'll give a notice when I need it. I think that's it for today, you can can take the rest of the day off."

"Got to attend to the twins?"

"Those idiots are worse than Ophion," said Ratchet as he crossed his arms around his chassis. "And Ophion is a sparkling, that's saying a lot."

"I've got to agree with you on that one," replied First Aid laughing in agreement. "I'll take my leave, contact me if you need anything."

"That'll do, Aid," replied the medic as he watched First Aid leave the med bay. Ratchet went to retrieve some tools that he will be needing for the twins. Not too long after First Aid left, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked in to the med bay, but their medic was nothing in sight.

"Ratchet?" said Sunstreaker as he looked around for the medic.

"Next time you two something stupid, I'll lock the both of you for a couple of days," replied the medic as he came back with the tools he need for Sunstreaker's paint job.

"How can you be so mean? Lock us out for days?" said Sideswipe as he had a sad expression on his faceplate.

"Better think twice before you do something stupid," replied the medic as he placed down his tools. "Who first?"

The twins both made a move for the medic, and trapped the red and white mech in-between them. Sideswipe almost whined when his brother came along, "Shouldn't I be first? I'm more seriously injured."

"My paint job totally outweighs your processor ache," retorted Sunstreaker as he held on to the medic.

"Processor ache first, then the touch ups," said Ratchet as he watched the twins fought for his attention.

"Not fair," said Sunstreaker with a pout.

"When were you ever fair to me," retorted Sideswipe as he hugged on to Ratchet's arm.

"Alright boys, settle down or I'll have First Aid take a look at you," Ratchet said with a smirk as he knew the twins wanted the medic to themselves. Sunstreaker glared at his twin as Ratchet led him to the medical berth and examine what is wrong. "Stay still, I'll run some a quick diagnostic."

After the quick diagnostic, Ratchet petted Sideswipe's helm and told him, "Chromia didn't damage anything, but her fists sure landed in on some sensitive circuitry. Nothing serious your self repair system can't fix."

"Thank you," said the red twin as he reached up to kiss the medic. As much as Ratchet wanted to continue, he pushed himself away.

"No vigorous activity until your self repair is done," scolded Ratchet a more serious tone. "So rest while I touch up Sunny's paint job."

"But…Ratchet," whined Sideswipe as he wanted the medic. Ratchet gave him a threatening look and Sideswipe rested himself on the berth to rest.

Sunstreaker grinned as his twin was forced to rest while the medic attended to his paint job. Ratchet gave the yellow mech a look, and Sunstreaker stayed still while Ratchet looked around his chassis to see where he needs to touch up. Ratchet almost wanted to laugh out loud if not for the fear of others hearing outside the med bay.

"What's so funny?" asked Sideswipe as he felt Ratxhet controlling himself not to laugh out loud.

"How did you mess up your paint here?" whispered the Autobot medic as he leaned into Sunstreaker's audio. The yellow twin looked down at where his medic pointed and was shocked to find the paint on his cod piece to be chipped off. Ratchet and Sideswipe wanted to laugh, but for Sunstreaker's mechhood decided against it.

"Well, do you want to deal with it yourself," asked Ratchet. "Or would you like me to take care of it?" as he kissed his helm.

"I'd prefer you," replied the yellow mech as he licked his lips.

"Want it here or our quarters?" asked Ratchet as he looked at the twins with dimmed optics.

As much as the twins felt the thrill of interfacing with the medic in the med bay, they wanted the medic for their optics only.

"Our quarters," replied Sunstreaker as he ran his hand sensually down Ratchet's chassis making the medic moan when he stopped at his cod piece. "Please take good care of me…"

* * *

><p>Thank you for the favourites and the reviews! Thank you! So...? What do you thinking might happen? Happy Reading!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Living with Twins 6**

Ratchet had the twins to carry the things he needed for Sunstreaker's touch ups. Once they entered their shared quarters, the medic led them to the couch.

"Sit down and I'll be with you in a second," said Ratchet as he licked his lips.

"What about me?" asked Sideswipe.

"You can sit…and watch," replied the medic. "Then we'll see what happens when I'm done."

The twins shared a moment of arousal in what the medic said. They obliged and sat down on the couch waiting for the medic. When the medic came back with everything he needed, he kneeled in front of Sunstreaker and ran his hand up his legs and thighs.

"How am I suppose to touch up your cod piece with your legs closed?" asked Ratchet as he grinned. Sideswipe was really going to enjoy this, and it was very arousing. Sunstreaker spread his legs open for the medic and the medic was very pleased at how cooperative the mech was. "Good boy," as he kissed the yellow thigh.

Sunstreaker licked his lips at how nice it felt when Ratchet was able to make him all hot and bothered with the slightest affection. Ratchet readied the tools he needed for the mech's paint job. Sideswipe grinned at how tempted his twin was to tackle the medic and have his way on him, wanting to relieve his brother he said, "I still wonder how the paint from there was chipped off."

"I know Chromia threatened to destroy your interface system, but I never would've guess she actually went through with it," replied the medic as he began to apply the yellow paint on Sunstreaker. The yellow groaned under his breath at how cold the paint was on his rather warm cod piece.

"I doubt…it was Chromia's doing," said Sunstreaker as he was able to gain control of his voice.

"Oh? Who might have done this then?" asked Sideswipe as he pointed.

"I hope you're not accusing me for doing this," replied Ratchet as he almost done with the touch up.

"There is a possibility…," said Sideswipe as he grinned.

"Right, so I can do this when you notice," replied Ratchet with a rather annoyed tone as he tapped the yellow twin's cod piece with his finger making the mech moan. "Next time…You should do it yourself…"

"No…Ratchet," moaned Sunstreaker as he grabbed the medic's hand when he was about to leave.

"I'm starting to think you did this yourself," grinned Ratchet as he saw how turned on the yellow twin was.

"Who the frag cares…Come back…," said Sunstreaker whining for the medic's attention.

"I've got to see if your brother's self repair are done," replied the medic as he smirked.

"Finally, my turn for some love," teased Sideswipe as his twin glared at him. Ratchet smirked as he run a quick diagnostic while running his hand down the red twin's helm having the twin purr at the affection.

"You're fine, the repairs are finished," said the medic as he stopped his caressing making the twin whine in protest. He was about to pull away until Sideswipe held on and pulled the medic into his lap. "You already want it this early in the day?" Ratchet asked from shock.

"Yeah…It's your fault for making me like this," said Sunstreaker as he appeared in front of Ratchet, sandwiching him with his brother.

"Watch what you're doing with the wet paint," said Ratchet as he kept his hands out to stop Sunstreaker from smearing yellow paint on his white chassis.

"Ratchet…I'm going crazy…," whined the yellow twin as he touched the medic's arm.

"Me too…Ratchet…Please…," begged Sideswipe as he breathed in the red and white mech's wax. "I won't be able to last…"

"But the two of you are on duty this afternoon," said the medic until he thought about what to do.

"Frag that! Don't you want us," asked Sunstreaker as tried to get some contact with the medic.

"Of course I do," replied Ratchet as he thought of what he could do for his lovers. Within a few minutes of resisting them that the medic came up with an idea to temporarily relieve his two lovers. "Take off your lower armour, both of you," as Ratchet commanded and was able to stand on his feet again.

The twins did as they were told and Ratchet kneeled down in front of them as they stood. The medic smirked as the two mech before him shared a shocked expression when kneeled in front of them.

"Wait Ratchet," protested Sideswipe as he did not want to medic to kneel and he knew Sunstreaker thought of he same thing. Every word of protest was taken from him when Ratchet rubbed his hand on their interface panel in a tantalizingly slow fashion.

"No…Ratchet…," moaned Sunstreaker as his interface panel was being rubbed against his medic's hands and wanting to protest against Ratchet kneeling before them, Ratchet was too beautiful to be in this position.

"I don't think this is what you want, boys," said Ratchet with a grin on his faceplate as he coaxed their panels open. He ran his hands down the extending spikes and began stroking them slowly.

"But…Ah…," Sideswipe attempt to speak but Ratchet gave his spike a light squeeze at the base.

"Ratchet…Stop…," moaned Sunstreaker as his slit was being played with, smearing some of his lubricants out and around the head. The yellow mech was being driven insane and was not able to do anything else but whine and whimper for more.

"Who wants it first?" asked the red and white medic as he grinned at how desperate he made his two lovers. Ratchet grinned as the twin groaned from the image, but did not answer the medic. Ratchet decided upon himself he was going to pleasure them both one way or other. Running his glossa over his lip, he kept stroking Sideswipe while he stuck out his glossa and teased Sunstreaker's slit.

"Oh…You're so good…," moaned Sunstreaker as placed his hand on the medic's helm encouraging Ratchet to give him some more.

When he wanted to ask for more, Ratchet pulled himself off his spike and moved to suck Sideswipe's spike. The red twin almost melted when the medic's warm mouth was wrapped around his spike. Sunstreaker moaned as the medic stroked his spike. Ratchet ran his glossa around Sideswipe's head and teased the slit while he thumbed Sunstreaker's slit for some more lubricants from both of them. When the twins least expect it, Ratchet placed both of them in his mouth.

"Ah!" moaned the pair as they felt something very new. Sunstreaker was unable to control himself and he reached out to touch Ratchet's helm. Sideswipe reached out to stroke the medic's audio, making the medic lick their spikes a little faster. The warmth from the medic's mouth reminded them of his wet valve and it did not help when they overloaded in the medic's mouth. Ratchet swallowed what he could, and some of the twin's lubricants rolled out from the sides of his mouth as he removed himself from them. He used his fingers to bring the lubricants back to his mouth as he licked it off his finger.

The red and yellow pair groaned in unison as they watched Ratchet lick off the remaining lubricants. Sideswipe could not control himself and bent down to kiss the medic. Sunstreaker did the same after Sideswipe had his share of a kiss from Ratchet. Tasting himself with his brother mixed with the medic's own taste. Sunstreaker was about to go in for a second kiss, but the medic pushed him away when someone was calling him through hid comm link.

"Ratchet here," replied the medic as Sunstreaker started kissing his neck while Sideswipe licked his audio.

'This is Prowl, I'd like for you to inform your boys that they've got ten minutes to get themselves to the command center before I make the go on patrol, please.'

"I'll pass along the message, Ratchet out," said the medic with a grin.

"Who is it?" asked Sideswipe as he kissed his way down his chassis.

"That was Prowl," moaned Ratchet as Sunstreaker sucked on one of his main energon line.

"And what does he want," asked Sunstreaker as he looked up.

"He told me to tell you that you've got ten minutes to get yourself to the commander center or else you'll be patrolling the base _all night_."

"Oh frag!" exclaimed Sideswipe as he dragged his brother off of the medic and began putting on their armour back on.

Ratchet watched as his lovers almost fell off their feet from putting back their armour. He decided to help his twins by contacting the second in command.

'This is Prowl.'

"Can you give them an extra ten minutes…They're going to be late especially with how their losing their ability to balance themselves," said Ratchet with a chuckle.

'Understood, please tell them to hurry.'

"Thank you, Prowl," said Ratchet as he chuckled at how cute his boys finally got their armour back in place without smashing their helms on the floor.

"Thanks Ratchet," said the twins as they ran out their quarters. "See you later!"

"See you."

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for the reviewsfavourites! Hope everything is to your liking! There is more to come, I promise! Happy Readings!


	7. Chapter 7

**Living with Twins 7**

Ratchet sat on the berth looking over several datapads while finishing his energon drink. The medic also prepared two energon cubes for his lovers when they came back. As much as he did not mind, he was unable to finish all the datapads he wanted to. While the twins were on duty, they kept interrupting the medic with messages of love and admiration. To make matters worse, they started having a fight over their bond arguing which of the two loves him more. Ratchet enjoyed their silliness at times, and replied to their messages from time to time. However, everything was rather quiet over on their side, it might have been that Prowl found out and told them to stop or they were on their way back from their shift. Thankfully, the medic completed almost half of what he planned to read for tonight and got off the berth to placed them back in his office. He stepped out of his shared quarters walking over to the med bay and missed the red and yellow twin turning around the corner.

"Finally…some rest," said Sideswipe as he rubbed his faceplate. "How the frag does Red Alert do it…? Staring at those monitor screens all day…? My optic..."

"I don't know, but I'm glad we didn't have to go on patrol for being late…That would've been a lot more dreadful than staring at a monitor screen…," replied the yellow twin as he stretched his arms.

"Thank Primus for Ratchet," answered Sideswipe feeling blissful for a moment.

"Yeah…Our lovely medic," added Sunstreaker as he smiled to himself as he was about to enter the access code to their quarters.

"Stop talking about me in the open, you'll make others jealous," interrupted the medic as he stood behind the pair.

"Where did you come from?" asked Sideswipe as he was taken a little off guard.

"Cybertron," answered the medic playfully.

"Tell us something we don't know," replied Sunstreaker as he laughed at the playfulness.

"The two of you are cute…like those human pets…kittens…?" said Ratchet after some thought. "I love you both just as much."

"We're better than kittens and you know it," grinned Sideswipe as he stared Ratchet in the optics. The medic could not help himself but chuckled at the comment and entered the access codes to their quarters. The twin followed while something came to their processor, they shared a grin before they caught up to Ratchet to go through with what they had in mind.

"Before you _kittens_do anything, take your energon first," interrupted Ratchet as he felt some excitement over their sparkbond. The pair were a little disappointed that their plan was placed on halt, but they were feeling a little empty from their shift and the activity from before. Ratchet saw the disappointment but he knew the twin would not have given up that easily. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker downed their energon quickly, and went to Ratchet who was sitting on the couch, each taking a seat on either side of the medic. The medic was a little suspicious as to what the twin wanted to do, and sitting down with him and relaxing is not one of the possibilities for tonight.

"Ratchet…," said Sideswipe as he ran his hand down the medic's chassis while breathing in the scent of the wax he used.

"What is…it, Sideswipe," replied the medic with a moan.

"I love you so much," replied the red twin as he began to run his glossa down the medic's audio.

"I love you just…as much," answered the medic as he moaned a little louder.

"I love you so much too," said Sunstreaker as kissed the red and white mech while running his hands up his right thigh.

"Me…too…What are you two…trying to do?" asked the medic as his lover kept running their hands all over his chassis turning him on.

"Enjoying the pleasures we couldn't enjoy because of our shift," replied Sunstreaker as he rubbed the medic's cod piece.

"We could've enjoyed it, but we can enjoy you more now since we don't have morning shift tomorrow," responded Sideswipe as he rubbed the medic's cod piece as well, adding some pressure on it.

"Yeah…but I've got a meeting tomorrow…," moaned Ratchet as he was about to explode from pleasure. "I can't miss it either…"

"That's unfair to us," said Sideswipe as he sucked on his lover's audio.

"I'm sorry," said Ratchet as he ran his hand down the twin's faceplates. "I'll make it up to you guys…But we can only do it once tonight…"

"Once is better than none!" said Sunstreaker as he began taking off the medic's armour.

"Looks like someone is desperate," added Sideswipe as he helped put with removing the medic's armour. Once the medic was relieved of his outer armour, Sunstreaker picked him up and brought him back to the berth. Sideswipe removed his armour as he waited for his brother to join him and their lover. When the yellow twin approached them, Sideswipe took the medic's erect spike and began to stroke it slowly. Sunstreaker began to kiss Ratchet's exposed chassis while he made the medic spread his legs wider so he can run his finger around the rim of his valve.

"Ah…So…good…," moaned Ratchet as he was kissed rather deeply by the red twin. Sideswipe kept stroking the medic's spike while Sunstreaker inserted a finger into his wet valve. The medic moaned loudly in his kiss and shuddered with pleasure.

"You like that don't you?" asked Sideswipe as he gave the spike a light squeeze at the base. The medic was about to lose his mind, Sunstreaker inserted another finger into his valve and Sideswipe's hand on his spike felt so good.

"Answer the question, Ratch," teased Sunstreaker as lifted the medic's left leg up and placed it on his shoulder while running kisses along the beautiful white leg.

"Nnn…Yes…I love it…," replied the medic as the fingers were impaled deeper in his valve in this new position. "Please…give me…more…"

"You know…Ratchet moaning and begging isn't a good combination…He's so sexy…," commented Sideswipe as he shuddered at how arousing the medic's voice was and stroked the spike in his hand a little faster.

"I know what you mean…," replied the yellow twin as he inserted another finger, stretching them out and widening the valve a little.

"Mmm…Ah…," moaned Ratchet at the feeling of being stretched. He ran his glossa over his lip before he went to licked Sideswipe's audio.

"Ah…Ratchet…," moaned Sideswipe as he was taken a little off guard and he stopped stroking.

"Why did you…stop…?" whimpered Ratchet by the red twin's audio as Sunstreaker inserted a fourth finger while he ran his glossa along his white leg.

"You're driving me insane…," said Sunstreaker as he pushed all four fingers against the medic's sweet spot, his spike hard and erect pressing up on his abdominal.

"Am...Ah…I…?" asked the medic as he tried to form a coherent sentence while sucking on the red twin's audio.

"You...are…," replied Sideswipe as he began stroking the spike harder. "I want…to put it in…Can I?"

"Me too…," added the yellow twin kissing the beautiful white leg.

"Then…Mmm…," groaned Ratchet feeling intense pleasure. "Why…don't you give it…Ah…to me…," by Sideswipe's audio.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" said Sunstreaker as he took his fingers out of the stretched valve and pushed his erect spike into him.

"Ah…So…hot…Ah…," moaned Ratchet as Sunstreaker's spike felt warm in his valve as he pushed himself off of the red twin. Sideswipe licked his lip as went to sit behind the medic. Ratchet gained some kind of support with his back pressed against Sideswipe's chassis. The medic arched his back to deepen his connection with the yellow twin, and his sweet spot was lightly stimulated but it still was not enough for him.

"Sides…Ah…," cried Ratchet as his optics dimmed as Sunstreaker leaned in to deepen the connection and to give the medic's neck a kiss.

"This feels so good…So nice and warm…," groaned Sunstreaker by the medic's neck as he licked his audio.

"Hold him up for me…I can't go in like this…," replied the red twin as Ratchet leaned his back on him. Sunstreaker obliged and brought Ratchet's weight on his chassis, making him moan by his audio. Sideswipe placed his hands under the medic's beautiful white legs and took the one hanging on his brothers shoulder off, spreading his legs wider.

"Ah…So deep…Mmm…," moaned the red and white mech between them as Sunstreaker's spike slid in a little deeper pressing right on his sweet spot.

"Can you imagine how much deeper it would be…when I join with you…?" asked Sideswipe as he licked Ratchet's audio, spreading the medic's legs further.

"Ah…! Please…stop…," cried Ratchet as the pleasure was getting unbearably good and he might overload from it. "Can't…take it anymore…"

"Hurry up fragger," growled the yellow mech as the medic's valve was impossibly tight around his spike.

"Alright, alright," said Sideswipe as he pushed his spike into the medic to join his lover. The red twin moaned from the intense pleasure of how impossibly tight his medic can be. Ratchet was about to overload from the feeling of being impossibly stretched in their current position.

"Does it…hurt?" asked Sideswipe as he noticed the contorted expression Ratchet had on his faceplate.

"No…it feels…really good…," replied the medic as he moaned. "But…Ah…"

"What is it?" asked Sunstreaker as he began thrusting lightly in the medic.

"…It is…really uncomfortable…"

"It seems like it too," answered Sideswipe as he brought the medic's legs closer together, making the medic moan as they kept a steady pace with their thrusting.

"Better?" asked Sideswipe as he kissed the medic.

"Yeah…," replied the medic as he was kissed by the yellow twin. Ratchet tried to hold out as best as he could before Sideswipe began stroking his spike once again while playing with the slit from time to time. The twin kept a look out for how Ratchet was feeling and noticed he wanted to prolong their interfacing for tonight.

"Thank you," said Sunstreaker as he leaned in to kiss the medic as he pushed his spike deeper into the medic from doing so. Ratchet placed his hand on the yellow twin's neck while the other was wrapped around Sideswipe's neck. Once the medic was able to breathe again, the red twin went in to share a heated and passionate kiss with his lover. The twins were doing wonders to his chassis and Ratchet was very thankful, but he felt really bad.

"Don't worry, we're not going anywhere…," whispered Sideswipe by Ratchet's audio as he kissed his neck. "Thank you…"

"You're the best thing that has happened for the both of us…I love you…," added Sunstreaker as he ran his hand across the medic's faceplate.

"I love you too," replied the medic as he leaned into the touch, kissing the yellow twin's palm. Sideswipe smiled at how wonderful the medic was and how great it was that they are sparkbonded to him. Sideswipe went back to stroking Ratchet's erect spike, drawing out moans of pleasure from him. Sunstreaker took the initiative to thrust a little faster, aiming for the medic's sweet spot with every thrust. Sideswipe did the same and kept a steady pace with the stroking. Ratchet was surrounded with so much pleasure and he had no idea what to do. He reached down to touch the red twin's hand to help him with the stroking, and he reached out for Sunstreaker's shoulder.

Everything felt so nice until the twin rubbed against his sweet spot a little too hard and caused the medic to overload in Sideswipe's hand. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were unable to hold back, and they overloaded in the medic. Ratchet moaned at the feeling of being filled, and ran his hand down their faceplates.

"I think we should recharge," suggested Sunstreaker as he pulled his spike out of the medic's rather tight valve.

"I agree, you've got to be charged for your meeting tomorrow," responded Sideswipe as he pulled out as well. "And you'd need some extra time for a wash as well," as he kissed the medic.

"Thank you…I'll make it up to you…," said the medic as he rested himself on the red twin and started to fall into deep recharge.

"Sleep well, Ratchet," said Sunstreaker as he kissed the medic's chevron.

* * *

><p>So many favourites! Thank you! Happy Reading!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Living with Twins 8**

Another battle with the Decepticons left many of the Autobot warriors wounded. The med bay was a very busy place and Ratchet was not pleased. He busied himself with hours upon hours of repairs and when he was finally free of any more repairs, First Aid was finally able to breathe properly.

"Thank Primus…we're finally done with these repairs…"

"Yeah…Everyone is doing alright now that their repairs are done, even the seriously injured," replied Ratchet as he and First Aid cleaned up the med bay.

"The twins are also recovering," said First Aid. "Their injuries were very minor."

"How minor?" asked the medic.

"Dislocated joints and the usual dents…," replied First Aid. "I've repaired the joints, but it seems to me that they're going to be quarter bound for a while."

"Which joints did those slagheads dislocate?" asked the medic as he felt relieve that the injuries were minor.

"Sideswipe dislocated his legs and Sunstreaker dislocated his left arm," replied First Aid giving the question some thought. "They came in while you were busy with the operation repairs."

"Well, I'm sure they'll survive," grinned Ratchet. "I can always sedate them...," chuckling at his own comment.

"True, well good luck…I'm off," said the other medic.

"See you around," replied the medic as he placed his tools away.

Once the medic was done with what he needed to do in the med bay, he made his way back to his shared quarters. As he entered the access code to the chamber, he heard a crash sound and some swearing. He immediately ran in to evaluate the situation.

"Oh…Frag…," groaned Sideswipe as he tried to get himself up from the floor while Sunstreaker was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" asked Ratchet as he walked in to help the red twin.

"I tried to walk to the washrack and it seems I've failed," said the red twin as he chuckled leaning into the medic for support. "Welcome back."

"Thanks, so do you still want to go to the washracks?" responded Ratchet as he smiled. "Where did your brother go?"

"He went to the recreation room, he wanted to get some…," said Sideswipe as his medic helped him to the washrack.

"Some what?" Ratchet asked.

"Some…high grade…," replied Sideswipe as he looked away from the medic.

"To do what exactly?" said the medic with an expression of displeasure.

"Numbing our pains…and…drink with you…," replied Sideswipe as the lovers stood in front of the washrack's door. "We haven't drank together for a long while…"

The medic was unable to control his laugh and he stared at the embarrassed red twin. He had no idea what to do with the pair and he shook off the idea of arguing for the sake of arguing. As they were about to step into the washrack, Sunstreaker came in through the entrance of their quarters. The yellow mech had several high grade energon cubes in his arms, and he had a very satisfied expression on his faceplate.

"What are you two doing?" asked the yellow twin when he saw his medic and his brother.

"We're going to wash up," replied the red twin. "Why don't you join us? We can drink that after we're done."

"We're not doing anything else other than washing, neither of you are in any shape or form allowed to do any 'vigorous' activity," said the medic using his serious medic voice.

"Slag…I always wanted to interface with you in the wash…," murmured the red twin feeling defeated.

"You weren't the only one," growled Sunstreaker as he placed the high grade on the berth side table.

"I never said anything about after the two of you have recovered," replied the medic with a grin.

"You're very sly," sneered Sunstreaker as he followed the pair into the washrack. Ratchet was unable to contain his laughter as the twins amused him. "Let's get ourselves clean, then we'll see…"

After their wash, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were a pair of lucky mechs. Other than having the Autobot medic clean their chassis with 'extra' care, the wax job had them overload twice. The twins were grinning as they walked out of the washrack as they left their armor behind. Sideswipe with some difficulty, but managed with the medic's help.

"Where do you want to drink the high grade?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Can we drink it on the berth? I'll try not to be messy," said the red twin with pleading optics.

"Sure, why not," said the medic. "You'll be cleaning it up tomorrow anyways," as he led the red twin to the berth while Sunstreaker retrieved it for them. Sideswipe sat on the berth and Ratchet brought his legs up on the berth. Ratchet joined him and Sunstreaker sandwiched him while handing each their serving of high grade and placing the other on the berth.

"How much did you bring back?" asked a suspicious medic.

"As much as I could've carried," said the yellow twin as he started drinking. Sideswipe grinned and began drinking as well. Ratchet did not complain about being able to sit and relax with his lovers, enjoying some high grade. However, knowing the red and yellow pair, one can never be certain.

"To Ratchet," said Sunstreaker as he wanted to make a toast.

"To Ratchet," replied Sideswipe with a smile.

"Why me?" asked the medic as he almost choked on his drink.

"For everything," replied the red twin as he leaned in to kiss the Autobot medic. Ratchet was taken a little off guard, but he enjoyed the kiss and moaned when Sideswipe stuck his glossa in his mouth. Engaging in a small glossa battle, Ratchet lost to his red lover.

"You seemed to have forgotten me," whined the yellow twin as he went in to kiss the medic after he broke free from the red twin. Sunstreaker slipped his glossa in the medic as well, and the fight for dominance in the kiss was lost to the medic once again. Once Ratchet was able to cycle air back in his systems, he stared at the pair and smirked as he went back to finishing his high grade.

"What was that smirk for?" asked Sunstreaker as he drank his high grade.

"Nothing," said the medic as he drank his high grade while he licked his lips.

"Do that again," said Sideswipe as he spilled some of his high grade on himself.

"Do what?" asked the medic playfully as he licked his lips again. Sideswipe groaned at how sexy his medic was as his glossa went over his lip. The red twin downed his remaining high grade and reached out for the medic.

"Look at you," scolded the medic playfully as he finished his drink. "You've got energon all over you…," as he leaned in to lick the energon off of Sideswipe's chassis.

"It's all your fault…," moaned the red twin as he felt Ratchet licking his sensitive plating. "For turning me on like…like you did…"

Sunstreaker enjoyed the show as he drank his energon. Watching the medic work over his brother, making his twin moan was very arousing. Ratchet ran his glossa lower and lower until he was inches away from Sideswipe's interface panel. Sideswipe moaned when Ratchet did not keep going, he attempted in arching hips forward to get back the medic's attention. Ratchet smirked and moved away making Sideswipe whine. The medic approached Sunstreaker and grinned at him as he took another cube of high grade. Sunstreaker moaned as he imagined the possibilities the medic was going to do with the energon.

Ratchet went back to the whining red twin and he tilted the energon drink over Sideswipe's interface panel. The twins moaned in unison, Sideswipe moaned from the coolness of the drink on his heated plating while Sunstreaker moaned at how arousing it might have felt. Ratchet deemed it to be enough as he placed the other half of the energon drink on the berth side table. His grin stretching from audio to audio, and he reached his hand out to touch the sensitive panel.

"Oh…Ratchet…feels so…good…," moaned Sideswipe as he bit his lip.

"It looks…good…as well," groaned the neglected Sunstreaker. "What about me, Ratchet?" as he went up behind the medic rubbing his hips to the beautiful aft.

"Why don't you lie down beside your brother?" suggested Ratchet as he moaned from Sunstreaker's grinding. Sunstreaker doing as he was told by his medic laid himself beside his brother and Ratchet licked his lips again. Reaching for the energon drink, he tilted it over and poured its content on the yellow twin's sensitive interface panel. Sunstreaker moaned with heightened pleasure as the coolness felt wonderfully good on his hot panel. The twins were shivering with pleasure as Ratchet rubbed his hand on their interface panels, teasing it.

The twins moaning in unison, feeling the way the medic was working on their interface panel. Sideswipe reached out to touch the medic, but the medic took his hand off the red twin's panel.

"Now, now," Ratchet said playfully. "We've got all night, why rush?" as he tapped the twin's interface panel, causing lubricants to leak out from the transformation seams.

"You're driving us insane," moaned the two brothers in unison, shivering from utmost pleasure.

"Please…," cried Sideswipe as he felt the tightness of his interface panel become unbearable. Ratchet grinned at them and decided to relieve them both.

"So…who wants it first?" the medic asked teasing them a little further as he coaxed the interface panels open, holding on their spikes and began stroking it slowly.

The pair kept moaning at how pleasurable the stroking was, and they were unable to answer the question. Ratchet thumbed their slits and asked them a second time, "Who first?"

"Me…first…can't move…legs…Ah…," moaned Sideswipe as he turned into a pile of hot metal, melting in the wonderful touch as his fingers curled around the berth.

"That's more like it…," as the medic leaned in to kiss the red twin. "But you've got to stretch me first…," whispering in the red twin's audio.

"You're too good…," moaned Sunstreaker as his spike was being squeezed around the base.

"You think…so…Ah…," replied the medic as Sideswipe pushed two fingers into his wet valve. Ratchet licked his lips and gave Sideswipe's spike a light squeeze.

"So good…I'm going to overload…Ah…," moaned Sideswipe as everything felt so good to his chassis that he overloaded in the medic's hand.

"How fast," teased Ratchet as he licked the red twin's lubricants off his hand while he kept stroking Sunstreaker harder.

"It's because you're good…," replied the dazed Sideswipe as he pushed another finger into the medic's valve. Sunstreaker bit his lip at how hot his medic was as his brother stretched him.

"I really want to put it in…Ah…," moaned the yellow twin as his slit was being thumbed, lubricants being coaxed out and spread around the head.

"Me too…," groaned Sideswipe as he inserted a fourth finger into Ratchet.

"Ah…," moaned the medic as his sweet spot was stimulated. "Put it…in…Give it to me…Ah…"

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for the favourites! So here's an update! So, who wants another update sometime soon? Sorry for cutting it here! The next chapter is very promising! Happy Readings! BTW, it's almost my birthday, I might update <em>really<em> soon to thank you all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Living with Twins 9**

Sideswipe pushed his fingers a little deeper into the medic's valve, making the medic moan and squeezing Sunstreaker's spike just right to have him overload. The yellow twin panted and moaned in the afterglow. Ratchet brought his hand to his mouth to lick up the lubricants while moaning from having his sweet spot rubbed every once in a while.

"Can we put it in yet?" asked Sideswipe as he was so tempted to pull his fingers out and have his way with the medic, all in the while his twin recovered from his high.

"Yeah…Give it to me…Sides…," moaned Ratchet as he made Sideswipe shudder at the way he said his name. Sideswipe pulled his fingers out of the wonderfully tight valve making the medic whimper from a temporary loss of stimulation and pleasure. However, it was quickly replaced by the heat and warmth of Sideswipe's hard spike.

"Oh…you are so tight…so good…," groaned Sideswipe as Ratchet pushed himself down to deepen their connection. When the medic's plating came into contact with Sideswipe's plating, he leaned in to kiss his lover.

"Ah…Sides…so hot…," moaned the red and white mech as the spike in his valve felt wonderfully good. "Mmm…Open up for me…Ah…," as he stroked Sideswipe's spark chamber. Sideswipe moaned and did as he was told and undid the opening to his spark chamber. Ratchet leaned in to kiss the beautiful greyish-blue spark lovingly.

"Mmm…Ratch…," moaned the red twin as he felt everything being ten or a hundred times more intensified with the medic's lips and glossa on his spark.

"How does it feel…Sides…," asked the yellow twin as he felt the phantom touches through his twin bond.

"So intense…So…good…," replied Sideswipe as the medic kept thrusting himself on the red twin's spike, moaning once in a while on his lover's spark. The vibrations driving Sideswipe insane from the intensity. As Sunstreaker watched, he began stroking his spike and caressing his own chassis.

"Ratchet…me too…Please…," begged Sunstreaker as he could no longer take it. Watching and feeling the phantom touches were driving him insane.

"What is it…Ah…That you want…Mmm…?" moaned the medic as he aimed his sweet spot on Sideswipe's hard spike.

"I want…your kisses…on my spark too…," groaned Sunstreaker as a response as the medic's laboured voice was turning him on even more.

"No…," whined Sideswipe as Ratchet moved himself off Sideswipe's body. The red twin shuddered from the loss of the warmth and his exposed body coming into contact with the coolness of the room.

"I'm still here…Don't worry…," replied the medic as he pushed Sunstreaker down, having him lie down by the pillows. He leaned in to kiss the yellow twin while he ran his hand down his lover's chassis. "Sunny…Open up for me…Ah…," as he pushed himself down the yellow twin's spike, optics dimming an even darker shade of blue.

Sunstreaker immediately opened his spark casing from anticipation. Feeling the medic's light strokes sent shivers down his spinal plating. Ratchet smiled and leaned in to kiss Sunstreaker a second time as he kept stroking his dark blue spark. The medic kissed down the yellow mech's jaw and made his way to his spark. Sunstreaker shuddered from the intense pleasure, and began thrusting into that warm valve. Ratchet moaned and the vibrations on Sunstreaker's spark made the yellow mech thrust a little harder into him.

"Ah…So…good…Mmm…Ah…," moaned Ratchet as he licked the yellow mech's spark more affectionately.

"So warm…," said a rather blissful Sunstreaker as he reached out to touch the medic.

"Feeling good?" asked Sideswipe as touched his painfully hard spike as he felt the sensations through his twin bond.

"Very…good…Mmm…," his yellow twin replied as Ratchet thrusting himself a little harder, deepening the connection. "So wonderful…"

"I want him too…," said Sideswipe as he groaned from a sudden pang of pain as he tried to move closer to the pair. Ratchet looked up with a bit of worry and licked his way up Sunstreaker's audio.

"Be nice…Help him out…I want you both…," moaned the medic as his sweet spot was stimulated.

Sunstreaker reluctantly pulled his spike out of the medic's valve making both of them moan and whimper from a loss of stimulation. Ratchet crawled back to Sideswipe, straddling his hip and running his hands up the red warrior's chassis. Sideswipe moaned from the beautiful sensation and the medic's affection. Ratchet licked his lips and ran his hand down Sideswipe's chassis, lightly stroking his painfully erect spike. Sideswipe leaned in to kiss his medic before his spike was inside Ratchet's wet valve.

"Ratchet…You feel so good…," moaned Sideswipe as he bit lip. "Love…you so…much…," as the medic began to move.

"I love you too," said the yellow twin as he pushed his spike into the medic's valve, making his lovers moan.

"I love…you both…Mmm…," replied the medic as he tried to form coherent speech. "So…good…Ah…"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker kept a very steady pace with their thrusting to pleasure their medic as much as possible. Ratchet went in to kiss the red twin once again, enjoying the other's glossa massaging his own made him moan in the kiss. Sunstreaker began licking his slaudio and whispered, "What about me, Ratch…"

Ratchet broke free from Sideswipe's lips, leaned back to kiss the yellow warrior. Sunstreaker moaned when he can faintly taste his brother and Ratchet in the medic's mouth, running his glossa around Ratchet's mouth had the medic make heavenly noises.

"Ah…I'm going to…," groaned Sideswipe as he overloaded in the medic's valve. With a shot of intense pleasure, Ratchet overloaded all over Sideswipe's midsection.

"Ah…," moaned Sunstreaker as Ratchet's valve tightened and drove him to overload as well. Ratchet moaned at the feeling of being filled and stretched and leaned back on Sunstreaker's strong chassis.

"Ratchet…," said Sideswipe as he pushed himself up with his elbows.

"Yeah…Mmm…," replied the medic from the sensitivity.

"I want to strengthen our bond," answered Sideswipe as he ran his hand down his medic's chassis.

"Me too…," added Sunstreaker as he kissed Ratchet's cheek.

"How am I suppose…to spark bond…like this…?" asked Ratchet as he moaned when Sunstreaker kept thrusting lightly.

"Let's pull out," said Sideswipe as he ran his hand up his medic's cheek. Sunstreaker kissed Ratchet's audio and pulled out of the medic's valve slowly, making the red and white mech between them moan. Sideswipe did the same when his brother was done. The lubricants seeping down the medic's valve and thighs was very arousing the red and yellow pair. Ratchet grinned at how turned on the twins were, and decided to let their processors run for a few more minutes.

"Still want to spark bond?" asked the red and white medic as his interface panel to his valve closed and brought the two out of their fantasies.

"Yeah…Open up for me…my beautiful Ratchet…," said Sunstreaker as he laid the medic down and appeared on front of him with his spark exposed. Rathet smiled and retracted the openings to his spark chamber revealing the clear blue spark with their frequencies found in the slight tint.

"Thank Primus for bring you online…," said Sunstreaker as he leaned into the medic and rubbed their sparks together. Ratchet moaned at the wonderful feeling and leaned up to kiss the yellow twin. Sideswipe watched and feeling phantom sensations from his twin bond.

Once Sunstreaker detached himself and closing his spark chamber, he felt refreshed and rejuvenated. Sideswipe pushed himself up and Ratchet moved himself to straddle his red lover's hips, to levitate his dislocated joints. Sideswipe smiled at the beautiful medic and kissed him. "Thank you for us a reason to fight…," as he retracted his spark casing openings and leaned in to complete their bond. Ratchet smiled and felt so warm, and moved in to kiss the red twin.

"Thank you both for unfreezing my cold spark…," said Ratchet when he broke free from Sideswipe, closing his spark casing and basking in the warm feelings.

"Thank you for being Primus' light," said the twins in unison as they laid the medic on the berth for some well deserved recharge.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the favorites! I am so sorry for the cliffhanger! To be honest I hate them too, but I felt chapter had to be a chapter on its own, so please forgive me! So, what do you think? Should I continue or should I stop? One more chapter to warp up or keep it rolling? Happy readings!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Living with Twins 10**

The whole Autobot base was on their toes. Ratchet was not in a good mood, and when the medic was not in a good mood every little thing had a potential of becoming overwhelmingly intense. The reason for the medic's bad mood was caused by none other than the red and yellow pair.

Ratchet growled under his breath as he worked on Mirage's upgrades. Mirage knowing to remain quiet and still for the sake of his parts, was quite worried for the medic.

"This might not be my place to ask...but is everything alright?" asked the blue and white mech.

Ratchet stared at the other mech and wanted to say something back but sighed. "Everything is fine…The twins are annoying me…"

"What did they do this time?"

"Tiring me out even more…Their stamina is the bane of my existence…," sighed the medic as he finished up with the special ops agent.

"Then why don't you put a limit on them?" asked the blue and white mech rather thoughtfully. "I've got an idea that might help you…"

"Oh…and what might be?" asked the medic as he was done with his task, rather amused by Mirage's enthusiasm.

"Well…I have two suggestions," replied the special op agent. "First, I suggest you talk to Jazz, and here's my suggestion," as he whispered his suggestion in the medic's audio. Ratchet was rather amused that a mech like Mirage would be so daring with his mate Hound.

Later on in the day, Ratchet decided it is time to get himself some energon. He walked out of the med bay and asked First Aid to hold up the fort while he was gone. Ratchet made his way to the recreation room and served himself some energon. However, he was debating whether he should ingest some high grade instead. The medic went with giving himself a little bit of high grade and served himself some. As he went to sit down, he heard the upbeat voice of Jazz talking to none other than Prowl.

"Hey Ratch," said the third in command. "Having your high grade already?"

"I'll be needing it…trust me…," replied the red and white mech as he stared at the two other mechs in the room.

"There seems to be something on your mind, Ratchet," said Prowl being the rather perceptive one.

"The twins…Who else…," chuckled the medic as he drank his high grade as Jazz got some for himself and his sparkmate. "I was suggested to speak to the both of you."

"Oh? About what exactly?" asked Jazz as he got a little curious. Prowl had a bad feeling lingering in his spark.

"Do you switch your roles around when you interface?" asked the medic rather frankly and surprised both of them, Jazz being more surprised than the second in command.

"Why are you asking about that?" questioned Jazz as he practically choked on his high grade.

"I was just wondering…as much as I don't mind being on the receiving end of the relationship…Let's just say…it can be pretty tiring…," replied Ratchet as he tried not to expose every detail of his love life to the other mechs.

"Especially with their stamina, you must have it pretty…tough…," said the second in command as he tried to find the right words.

"To answer your question from before…," said Jazz as he smiled at his sparkmate. "We do switch around…and it's really thrilling, for the both of us," as he whispered the latter part in the medic's audio.

"Well, how would you make a pair of rather stubborn twins agree to switching their roles around?" asked the medic as he tried to formulate a plan.

"You can _always_try a sleep assault tactic…," suggested Prowl as the two other mechs stared at him with widened optics.

"Prowler…," said Jazz as he stared at his sparkmate.

"What? It _is_a very effective strategy and we've got plenty of first hand experience," replied Prowl as he was able to keep a straight face on his faceplate as he drank.

"That can be considered," grinned Ratchet. "I think I'm going to take my leave, Jazz looks a little _shocked_ and he might need some of your _help_."

"See you around, Ratchet," answered the black and white second in command as Ratchet left the recreation room.

When Ratchet was rather far away from the recreation room, Jazz took his seat on Prowl's lap. Prowl grinned and said to his bond mate, "And what can I do for you today?"

"You're so bad…," purred Jazz as he reached up to kiss his mate. "You sure know how to push my buttons…"

"Anything for some good statistics, especially when I've got the highest possibility of winning," said Prowl as he grinned at his somewhat aroused mate.

"Are all tacticians this bad…," asked Jazz as he leaned in to kiss the second in command.

"No, just this one…and you know you like it…," replied Prowl between kisses.

"Oh…I love it…," replied Jazz as he kissed his lover some more.

From what the medic remembered, the twins should be back from their mission very soon. Fortunately for Ratchet, they're coming back from a seven day mission and they'll be too tired out expend their extra energy. Tonight was going to be a time to switch things around for the three of them.

* * *

><p>An update! And yay for some HoundxMirage and JazzxProwl! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and the encouraging words! Happy readings!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Living with Twins 11**

"We're finally back…," groaned a tired Sideswipe as he stretched his arms.

"Finally able to sleep on a berth," added Sunstreaker as his optics dimmed out. His brother agreed and walked a little faster back to their quarters.

"I want to hug our Ratchet," said the red warrior as he smiled.

"Me too…," replied the yellow twin as they were one corridor away from their quarters.

Once the pair made it back into their quarters, they were a little disappointed that their medic was not in the room, neither recharging or showering. The red and yellow pair brushed off the urge to shower, they were too tired to even walk to the washracks. They took off their armour and crashed down on the soft bedding of their berth and fell immediately to well deserved recharge.

Not too long after, Ratchet entered the quarters with several datapads in hand, mumbling something about the possibility of maiming Cliffjumper or welding the short tempered mech into a metal box. He noticed the rather messy pile of red and yellow armour on the floor did he keep himself quiet. He placed his datapads on the couch and quietly walked towards the berth to see the red and yellow recharging like the sparklings on the base. He grinned to himself and decided to try out his well formulated plan.

"Hmm…Which one first…," pondered the medic as he ran his hand on the pair's interface panel, slowly coaxing it to open.

Sideswipe moaned and parted his legs a little more as he kept recharging. Sunstreaker groaned and his hips bucked up to the soft touches, loving the feeling. Ratchet successfully got the panels to open, and watching his lover's spike extend out of its housing compartments had the red and white mech licking his lips. The medic leaned in and started licking Sunstreaker's spike while he stroke Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker groaned rather loudly from the sensation but was still recharging deeply. Ratchet licked the yellow twin's spike from the base to the head, stopping to coax some lubricants out of the head. He ran his fingers down around his lover's valve. Sunstreaker moaned as he parted his legs, as if to give the medic more access. Ratchet grinned around the erect spike and sucked a few more times before he detached himself, making Sunstreaker buck his hip upwards to regain the warmth of Ratchet's mouth.

"I guess I can tease you a little…," said the medic quietly as he leaned back in to suck on the yellow warrior's spike as he pushed a finger into his valve.

"Ah…!" exclaimed Sunstreaker with a full body shudder as his optics came online to see Ratchet removing himself from his spike, and a finger in his valve. "Ratchet…ah…"

"Hello," replied the medic as he leaned in to place a kiss on his lover's lip as he moved his finger in the yellow twin's valve, while maintaining his stroking on Sideswipe's spike.

"What's…ah…with…this…," asked Sunstreaker as he shivered.

"I'm being a good lover and pleasuring you…Now…for your brother…," replied Ratchet as he ran his finger around the red twin's valve. Sideswipe moaned and opened his leg further. "You liking it…?"

"It…feels…a little weird…Ah! Do that again…!" replied Sunstreaker as the medic found his sweet spot. He moaned rather loudly as Ratchet stroked it as requested. "Does this mean…Ah…"

"If you let me…," answered the medic as he inserted his finger into Sideswipe's valve, waking the red twin as he moaned at the sensation.

"Oh…Ratchet…," moaned Sideswipe as the medic's lodged finger lightly stretched his valve.

"Oh yeah…," moaned Sunstreaker as he got himself got with his elbows and he spread his legs wider. "Give me some more…Please…," as he began to lightly rock his hips forward on the medic's finger.

"Me too…," added Sideswipe as he pushed himself up to kiss the medic. "Feels…so good…"

"As you wish," grinned Ratchet as he pushed a second finger into his lovers' valve. The twins moaned together, arousing the medic further and made him lick his lips seductively. "The both of you seem to really like it," as he scissored their valves simultaneously.

"Only if it's you…," moaned Sideswipe as Ratchet brushed against his sweet spot. "Ah…There…Please…"

"I want it first…I want Ratchet first…," declared Sunstreaker as he was starting to like the sensation of Ratchet's fingers in his valve, wondering how it would feel like to have some much longer and thicker inside.

"Oh…Mmm…Not fair…," moaned Sideswipe as Ratchet rubbed his sweet spot a few times.

Ratchet grinned at how well the two were reacting to this change, and leaned in to kiss the whining and moaning red warrior. "You'll have to touch yourselves boys, I've got my hands full…," as he pushed his fingers a little deeper.

"Ah…," moaned the red and yellow pair as their shivering hands ran down to grasp their erect spikes.

"When can…Mmm…I have you…inside…," asked Sunstreaker as he stroked himself as he stared at the medic with dimmed optics. "I want you…"

"I do too…but I don't want to hurt you," replied Ratchet as he added a third finger into their valves as the two warriors shuddered from intense pleasure.

"You're so good to us…I love…you…Ah…," replied the red warrior as he rocked his hips to deepen the connection, excited to feel Ratchet.

"I love you too, Sides," Ratchet said as he pushed his finger inside deeper, simultaneously stimulating their sweet spots. The medic was being driven crazy from the sounds if pleasure coming from his lovers. He licked his lips and stared at the pair of dimmed optics, "I love the both of you so much."

"Please Ratchet…Please give it to me…Ah…," begged Sunstreaker as he was unable to control the shivers and shudders of pleasure. Ratchet smiled and pulled his fingers out of the yellow twin, making him whine and moan from the loss.

"You taste good, Sunny," said Ratchet as he licked the lubricants off his fingers. Sunstreaker groaned at how arousing the sight was and stroked his spike a little harder. Ratchet ran his hand down to open his interface panel, Sunstreaker stared with hungry optics as Ratchet's spike extended out of its casing. Ratchet smiled at his yellow lover, "Why don't you lie down for me…"

"Okay…," replied Sunstreaker as he did as he was told, lying down on his back with his beautiful yellow legs spread wide.

"I'll have to pull these out for a few seconds," Ratchet said as he looked at Sideswipe. Sideswipe was a face on the lines of whining and protesting against the loss of stimulation. Ratchet grinned and leaned in to whisper into the twin's audio, "You can take me while you wait for your turn..."

"That sounds good…Ah…," Sideswipe moaned as his medic pulled his fingers out and began licking them like he did with his brother's lubricants. Sideswipe got up on his knees and felt tingles of pleasure lingering around his valve as he moved behind Ratchet. "I missed you so much…," as he kissed the medic's neck and he ran his fingers down to touch the medic's valve.

"Me too…," moaned Ratchet as he positioned himself in front of Sunstreaker. "You ready?"

"Yeah…Ah…!" moaned Sunstreaker as his medic began pushing his spike into his valve. Sunstreaker was so excited, the medic's spike was nothing like his fingers. The size, the warmth, and pleasure he feels is very different. Once the medic was completely inside the yellow twin, Sunstreaker moaned at the feeling if the medic's spike brushing lightly on his sweet spot. "Why haven't we done this sooner…? Ah…Ratchet…So warm…So…Mmm…good…"

"Does it feel really good?" asked Sideswipe as he was aroused of how the medic buried his spike into his brother's valve, and the phantom feelings felt through their twin bond.

"Oh…yeah…We should've done this a long time ago…Ah…Ratchet…I love you…," replied Sunstreaker as he spread his legs wider to take in as much as he can, and having his sweet spot stimulated.

"I love you too…," said Ratchet as he leaned in to kiss his yellow lover and began moving slowly. Sunstreaker moaned into the kiss, giving in to Ratchet as he took control of everything. The yellow twin placed his hand on the medic's shoulder as the medic kept a steady pace with the thrusting.

Sideswipe licked his lips and he wanted to feel the medic too. He pushed two of his fingers into the red and white medic, causing him to moan and halting his thrusting. Sunstreaker groaned at the slight increase in size and gripped on to the shoulders.

"Sides…," moaned the medic and the yellow twin. Sideswipe licked his lips, and decided to pull out his fingers and replace it with his painfully hard spike.

"Ah! This is insane…Ah…!" moaned Sunstreaker as he felt the effects of Sideswipe pushing in to his medic's valve. "Ah…So big…Ah…," as his optics almost went offline. Everything was heightened when Ratchet began thrusting into the yellow twin.

"Ah…Ratchet…You're so tight," Sideswipe said as he shivered from pleasure and began thrusting. The pace they kept was very constant and Sunstreaker began moving his hips in time with the thrusting. The yellow twin was unable to really do anything else, but moan from the pleasure, and every time his sweet spot was stimulated, he would shudder and it was so strong that his lovers felt it.

"You close?" asked Ratchet as he licked the yellow twin's audio, before moaning in it when Sideswipe spike brushed his sweet spot.

"Mmm…yeah…," replied Suntreaker as he bit his lip, holding on to the red and white medic. "Ah!"

"Frag…so tight…," moaned Ratchet as Sunstreaker's valve tightened around his spike as the yellow twin overloaded hard. Ratchet came undone from the tightness and overloaded in Sunstreaker.

"Ah…so…full…," moaned Sunstreaker as he grabbed at the berth's bedding as he was filled up to the brink with Ratchet's lubricants.

Sideswipe kept thrusting for a few more minutes before overloading himself in the medic. The overload was so powerful he was nearly knocked offline, from his laboured breathing, "That was wonderful…When is it my turn…?"

"You've got so much stamina…I really can't match…," replied the medic as he leaned back to kiss the red twin, making Sunstreaker moan as his spike was still lodged inside him.

"Please…don't pull out…Mmm…," moaned Sunstreaker as he enjoyed the feeling of his medic inside him. "Ah…Please…"

"No fair…I want to feel it too…," whined Sideswipe as he reached down to stroke the parts of the medic's spike that was not inside his brother's valve, while running his finger around his twin's valve.

"Sides…don't do that…," moaned Sunstreaker as he shuddered. Ratchet grinned at the red twin's jealousy and began thrusting into Sideswipe's hand and into Sunstreaker's pulsing valve.

"Ratchet…Ah…," Sunstreaker said with a moan, everything felt so intense from his full his valve felt.

"When is it my turn…?" asked Sideswipe in a deep low voice as Ratchet's valve tightened on his spike while he kept his fingers where they were.

When I'm done with your brother," replied Ratchet with a grin as he leaned back to kiss his cheek.

"You're so sly…Mmm…," responded Sunstreaker as he his optics dimmed and his voice dropped.

"And you know you like…," replied the medic as he licked his lips.

"Oh yeah…," moaned the twins. Tonight was going to be a rather long night.

* * *

><p>Another update! Thank you for all the favourites! I think I can keep writing this one! Hope you enjoy this one! Happy reading!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Living with Twins 12**

"Last night was intense…," moaned Sunstreaker as he rolled over in the berth, lubricants still seeping out of his valve and on to his thighs.

"I never got my turn, slagger," growled Sideswipe.

"Boys," groaned Ratchet. "I'd like to catch up on my well deserved recharge…," as he tried to recharge peacefully.

"No fair…," whined Sideswipe as he drew circles on the red and white medic's chest. "I wanted to have you inside me…so bad…," as his voice dropped.

"I've got a meeting in about an hour, and I barely got any recharge…Cut me some slack…," replied the medic feeling rather drowsy. "However…"

"Hmm?" responded the red warrior as Ratchet got his attention.

"I could always take a day off 'after' the meeting…," pondered the medic as his optics went offline. "And if you behave…"

"I like the idea a lot," agreed the yellow twin. "We're not assigned to do anything today, might as well enjoy it," as he moaned when he moved closer to the medic from the lubricants inside of him.

"How wonderful it is to be young," chuckled the medic as went back to recharge while the pair cuddled up to him.

"You sure look rejuvenated, Ratch," commented Wheeljack as he greeted his best friend entering the meeting room.

Ratchet glared at his friend, but felt too tired to retort any insults. Prowl and Jazz shared a hidden grin together before the third in command attempted to relieve Ratchet.

"You seem more tired out than before," whispered Jazz.

"I stand correct for what I say," replied the rather tired medic. "Being with them is so tiring…on both ends of the spectrum…," as he sighed.

"As detrimental as they can be, they really care about you," answered Jazz. "That's also something that counts…and might balance everything out…hopefully."

"They're good mechs, Pit spawned but good," replied Ratchet as he chuckled. He felt much better talking to Jazz and the meeting went by rather well.

When the meeting was done, Ratchet still felt rather tired and decided to take the rest of the day off. He contacted First Aid to have him hold the fort for the day and even though the other medic chuckled at the request, he had the spark to remain quiet about it. The red and white medic decided to make a pit spot at the recreation room for some energon, or perhaps some high grade. Upon his arrival, his red and yellow pair was just about to walk out.

"Hey Ratchet," said the pair.

"Well, what's with my luck today?" replied the medic as he tried not to laugh out to loudly.

"We were thinking of getting all of us some energon," said Sideswipe.

"You still seem awfully tired," added Sunstreaker as he went up to the medic.

"Thanks to who I wonder…," teased the medic as he followed the twins out of the recreation room and snatched an energon cube off from Sideswipe's little pile to ingest it.

"At least it was worth your while," said Sideswipe as he smiled at the medic. "And I'm looking forward to our endeavors too."

"How wonderful it is to be young," replied the medic as he laughed aloud. The three mechs walked back to their quarters having small conversations from something to nothing. Ratchet has not felt this relaxed for a very long time. Ratchet keyed in the access code to their quarters and all three took a seat on the couch to enjoy some energon.

The twins sat closely to the medic and snuggled up to him. Ratchet grinned as he ingested his energon in peace. The peace did not last very long when Sunstreaker wanted to start a conversation.

"How was your meeting?"

"A little long, but it wasn't of anything serious," replied the medic as Sunstreaker rested his helm on his shoulder plating.

"That's good," added Sideswipe as he rested closer to the medic's shoulder plating as well.

"You know…the two of you really remind me of kittens," said the medic being rather off topic. "Especially kittens who seem to want my 'every' attention."

"But isn't that a good thing?" asked Sideswipe as he finished his energon as he looked up.

"We'd kept you away from loneliness," suggested Sunstreaker with a smile.

"How cute," chuckled Ratchet as he finished his energon. "How glad I am to have the two of you choose me out the many."

"That's because you're the better choice," replied Sunstreaker as his downed his energon. "And last night confirmed it even more…"

"I want that confirmation too…," said Sideswipe as he dropped his voice lower and leaned in to kiss their medic. Ratchet was taken a little off guard but he half expected it, and gave in to the kiss. Letting the red twin take control of the kiss until he decided it was the right time for a battle of dominance.

Sunstreaker was not too far behind when he undid the medic's lower armor and fondled with his medic's interface panel. Ratchet broke free from the kiss and grinned.

"I stand corrected when you both want my every attention…"

"How did you see through us?" asked Sideswipe as he teased his medic. "Feeling everything through the twin bond is not the same, Ratch…I wanted you so bad…Especially when Sunny kept moaning when he moves around in the berth…"

"I bet he did it on purpose too," commented Ratchet as Sideswipe took off his armor and let it slid to the floor. Sideswipe leaned in to kiss him again, and Ratchet decided to dominate the red twin, while Sunstreaker got his interface panel opened and ran his tongue up and down his erect spike.

"You know us so well...," said Sunstreaker as he enjoyed the medic's spike.

"Fragger! Stop cheating!" whined Sideswipe as he broke the kiss and pushed Sunstreaker aside to lick their medic's spike.

"Nice positioning…," said Ratchet as Sideswipe began sucking his spike, and his aft within reach for the medic's hand. "Why don't you do me a favor, Sunny?"

Sunstreaker wanted to strangle his twin for taking away his pleasure before Ratchet asked him for a favor. "What is it?"

"Can you have these nice and wet for me? I don't want to hurt Sides," said Ratchet as he ran his fingers around the yellow twin's lip.

"Sure," replied the yellow twin as he opened his mouth and took in the medic's fingers, sucking on to them like his brother's doing to their medic.

"You two are good," said Ratchet as he enjoyed his pleasure. When it was enough, he withdrew his fingers from Sunstreaker's mouth, stringing a thin line of lubricants from the yellow pair's lips. Sunstreaker whined from the loss when Ratchet ran his free hand up the black helm and led him to his port. "Want to have you inside…"

"Anything for you…," said Sunstreaker as he licked around the hot rim of the medic's port.

Ratchet licked his lips from the pleasure he was getting from his lovers, running his hand down Sideswipe's spinal plating and stroking his armored interface panel. "Why don't you take this off for me, Sides."

Sideswipe moaned around the medic's spike before removing himself from the phallic component, while Ratchet kept stroking his lower armor. "Feels so good…Ratchet…," as he froze and enjoyed the stroking.

"I can tell you're feeling good," teased Ratchet as removed his stroking hand and made the red twin whine. "How about I help you with it?" as he reached around to undo the armor.

"That's so nice of you…," moaned Sideswipe as he leaned in to steal a passionate kiss from his medic. Ratchet successfully got the armor off and began stroking the interface panel.

"Can you take off your chest armor for me?" asked Ratchet as he broke free from the kiss. Sideswipe attempted to control his shivers and shudders as he tried to remove the rest of his armor.

Sunstreaker took advantage of Sideswipe leaving Ratchet's spike as he wrapped his mouth around it while he inserted two fingers into Ratchet's valve. Bobbing his head up and down, while enjoying the taste of Ratchet's lubricants and feeling the phantom sensations of having his interface panel stroked. Sunstreaker groaned around the spike when he felt fingers being pushed into his valve.

"Oh…Ratchet…," moaned Sideswipe as he wrapped his arms around the red and white medic's neck. Ratchet took advantage of the closeness by licking and sucking on the red warrior's exposed neck. Running his free hand to wrap around the yellow twin who kept moaning around his spike.

"Feeling good, boys?" asked Ratchet as he pushed a second finger into Sideswipe.

Sideswipe attempted to formulate coherent speech but failed. He was being turned into a pile of hot metal from the pleasure, he was down to moaning and groaning. Sunstreaker removed himself and stroked Ratchet's spike as he tried to reply the medic's question.

"You've got…no idea…," moaned Sunstreaker as he kissed the beautiful white thighs. "The sensation is…so intense…"

"Well, twins are more responsive when the sensation is closer to their core," informed Ratchet as he pushed a third finger into Sideswipe to prove his point. Watching the twins moan and mutter incoherent words in unison was music to the medic's audio, and he felt so good when Sunstreaker insert a third finger into him.

"Can I have you yet?" moaned Sideswipe as he felt close to overloading even though his spike was not touched at all.

"No…not yet…I want more of Ratch's spike…," groaned Sunstreaker as he moved in to wrap his mouth around the red and white medic's spike.

"You're so mean…to me…," whine Sideswipe as he made a pout.

"Don't worry, Sides," said Ratchet with a grin. "There's plenty of me to go around," as he whispered in a deep low voice in Sideswipe's audio. Sideswipe shuddered and felt his faceplate heat up.

"I want…you…so bad…," responded Sideswipe as he moaned when he felt a fourth finger entering his valve as he moaned by Ratchet's audio. "Please…I really want you…," as his optics almost dimmed out.

"Sunny…Be nice…," said Ratchet nicely. Sunstreaker reluctantly pulled away and looked as if he wanted to destroy a whole Decepticon army. "Sunny…Be nice to your brother…," as he ran his hand down his cheek.

"Fine," grumbled the yellow warrior as he made a pout but did not stay angry for long when Ratchet was so affectionate with him.

"I love you so much," said Ratchet as he smiled at the yellow twin.

"Me too," moaned Sideswipe as he straddled the medic's hip when Ratchet pulled his fingers out of his valve. Taking Ratchet's spike in his hand and stroking it a little before guiding it to his stretched valve, Sideswipe leaned down to kiss the medic.

The minor feelings of wanting revenge crawled around in Sunstreaker's processor when he grasped his twin's hip and lowered him down the medic's erect spike. Sideswipe broke free from the kiss wanting to scream out before Ratchet covered his mouth once again. Sideswipe felt so full and his optics almost went offline.

"Ratchet is a lot more bigger than four fingers, brother," whispered Sunstreaker as he pulled his fingers out of Ratchet. "Doesn't it feel wonderful?" as his optics dimmed out from the sensations from their twin bond.

"Fragger…this feels so good…!" cursed Sideswipe as he felt impossibly stretched and the tip of their medic's spike brushing his sweet spot.

"What happened to being nice to your brother?" asked Ratchet as he groaned from the tightness. "Don't do that next time…You might hurt him…"

"Ratchet…," moaned Sunstreaker. "Can I put it in you?"

"Let your brother adjust a little more," replied Ratchet as he sighed at the yellow twin's impatience. Sideswipe moaned as he tried to rock his hips, moving up and down slowly. "And he seems to be very adaptive…," as he kissed Sideswipe's neck.

"He was always better at recovering from shock, even if it's pleasurable," teased Sunstreaker as he rubbed his erect spike against their medic's valve. He slowly pushed it in, while being cautious of Sideswipe.

"Ah!" cried Sideswipe as he felt the increase in the size of Ratchet's spike inside him. Sideswipe was panting so hard from the pleasure. "Ratchet…My…valve…"

"It's big right? Right on your sweet spot…," said Sunstreaker as Sideswipe leaned back on his brother for support. Ratchet gasped as Sunstreaker began thrusting in and out slowly.

"Oh…yeah…I feel…so full…," moaned Sideswipe as he tried moving. Optics dimmed out to the darkest shade of blue, unable to speak, and fighting the urge to overload.

Ratchet was enjoying himself with his lovers, the hard thrusting from Sunstreaker and the tightness of Sideswipe's valve. The twins moaning and shuddering from pleasure had its effect on the medic as well. Feeling very close to his overload, Ratchet decided to do something rather mean. The medic reached out and began stroking Sideswipe's spike as the red twin rode him.

"No! Please! Not yet…Ah…Ratchet…," gasped Sideswipe as he did not want to overload just yet. Everything felt heavenly and wanted to savor it for a bit longer.

"I want us…Ah…to overload together," replied Ratchet as Sunstreaker began thrusting harder into his valve. "Come on, Sides," as he moaned the red twin's name by their audio while he stroked the spike harder.

"Ah! You're driving us insane!" groaned Sunstreaker as he overloaded in Ratchet's valve. Sunstreaker's overload caused a chain reaction among his lovers. Ratchet's thrusting became unbearable for Sideswipe when his sweet spot was being touched right on.

"Ah!" gasped Sideswipe as he overloaded rather hard in Ratchet's hand and some landing on the white chassis. Falling forward with satisfaction and pleasure, Sideswipe moaned as he was being filled by Ratchet's lubricants as their medic overloaded inside his tight valve.

"That was wonderful…," said Ratchet through labored intakes as he kissed Sideswipe's helm. Sideswipe purred from satisfaction, from the pleasurable feeling of being filled to the brink and and the affection Ratchet was treating him with.

"I'm up for another round whenever you're ready," interrupted Sunstreaker as he kept thrusting slowly in Ratchet's valve, consequentially making his red twin moan in pleasure.

"What…ah…am I suppose to do with…you…," replied Ratchet as he felt his spike becoming harder. "Primus help me…"

The twins shared a light laugh before they succumbed to the desires of wanting Ratchet more and more.

* * *

><p>Happy readings everyone! So sorry about the delay if anyone is still following!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Living with Twins 13**

"Well, aren't you looking all refreshed," teased Wheeljack as Ratchet walked into his lab.

"Shut it, Jack," replied the medic as he fought off a grin. "How are things looking for Ophion's upgrades?"

"Looking good," said the engineer with pride. "But Primus…the little one grows up so quickly…It felt just like yesterday he was brought online…"

"Time flies and I'm not surprised since he is Optimus and Elita's offspring," replied Ratchet as he walked over to inspect the upgrades.

"I'm just glad Elita caved in," said Wheeljack with a chuckle. "Having a sparkling on the base brings up everyone's spirits."

"I've got to agree with you on that one," said the red and white medic.

"It would be nice if Ophion had a playmate though," sighed the engineer. "He seems so lonely when there isn't someone his age to play with him."

"What the twins nit good enough for you?" joked the medic.

"Thank Primus they can't hear you," chuckled Wheeljack as he placed his tools down and decided to take a break.

"But do be careful with what you wish for," said Ratchet as he walked out of the lab. "I've got so many check ups to get through today, remember to report to the med bay when it's your turn."

"Please don't remind me," groaned Wheeljack from the misery of being on a med bay berth for several hours of full system check ups. "I've always hated those…"

"You can't avoid, it only happens once every year and it's for own good," replied the medic.

"Don't I visit the med bay enough to be exempted?" attempted Wheeljack.

"I'll see you when it's your turn," said Rathet as he left the lab area.

There was a rather long line at the med bay since it was the once a year check up for every mechanism on the Ark. The two medics had their hands tied with all the thorough examinations. The Prime and his family was first to be examined.

"All done, Prime," said Ratchet as he scribbled a few notes on his datapad. "Like the usual, get some more recharge and ingest more energon."

"I'll try, old friend," replied the Prime as he sat back up properly as his systems recalibrate. "How is Ophion doing?"

"You've got a healthy growing mech and his systems are developing well," replied the medic as he handed his Prime an energon cube. "To be expected considering who his creators are."

"That's good to hear," replied the Prime as he chuckled at the compliment and walked out the med bay to meet his family. "Thank you, Ratchet."

"Next," said Ratchet as he took out a fresh datapad. Chromia walked in with a look of despair on her face. "Come on, Chromia. I'm going to make it quick."

"Just get on with it, Ratch," said Chromia as she braced herself for the examination, wanting to be at the shooting range so badly.

As Ratchet examined and wrote things down and looked Chromia in the optics. "Congrats."

"What for?"

"You're sparked," replied the medic as he smiled at his old friend.

"You've got to be kidding me…," groaned the blue femme in disbelief.

"Does it look like I'm kidding," said the medic with a stern face. "Look, it isn't anything to be afraid of. Every creator starts off scared, you can tough it out. You're Chromia."

"Thanks Ratchet," replied the blue femme. "I appreciate this. I really don't know to to break this to Ironhide."

"You'd be quite surprised that he just might love you more," replied Ratchet as Chromia got off the berth and walked out. Chromia smiled back and silently thanked the medic. After Chromia left, the red and white medic called out, "Next."

"You seem fairly busy," came two voices.

"Oh…you've got to be kidding me…"

* * *

><p>Another update! Thank for the support for those who are keeping up with my rather slow pace! Thank you!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Living with Twins 14**

"That wasn't very nice of you," said Sideswipe with a pout.

"Especially what we went through to be examined by you," said Sunstreaker as he crossed his arms.

"I'm quite busy here," said Ratchet as he took up a stern tone while he walked up to the twins. The red and yellow pair shuddered, and Ratchet grinned. "How about the two of you be good mechs and I'll be your personal medic when I'm off duty.

"Personal medic…," repeated Sideswipe as he licked his lips. "But what about our check up?"

"I'll check it out while I'm at it," whispered Ratchet as he placed a kiss on each of their helms. "So, what will it be?"

"We'll wait for you," said Sunstreaker as he felt aroused. "See you later."

"I'll see you two later," replied Ratchet as he watched Sunstreaker drag his twin out of the med bay. "What a close call."

"They looked pretty excited," said Prowl as he walked in.

"You've got no idea, but it'll keep them out of your processors for now," replied Ratchet as he had Prowl sit on the medical berth. "Let's get started shall we?"

"Be my guest, the quicker I'm done here the quicker I get back to work," replied Prowl as he braced himself.

"The same old same old," said Ratchet as he finished his check up with Prowl. "Refuel properly, and don't work too hard before your processor crashes for good."

"Thank you for your concerns," said Prowl with his stoic face.

"Just be careful, Prowl," said Ratchet. "I don't want to be taking care of your sparklings when you crash…"

"But I've got no sparklings," corrected Prowl as he got off the medical berth.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, if things are going well with you and Jazz, a sparkling is bound to come," said the red and white medic. "Now, out with you! I've got the rest of the base waiting to be tortured."

"I'll be taking my leave then," replied Prowl as he walked out of the med bay.

The day was finally over, and the two medics had many things to write up. Taking a quick speculation of the time of day it was, Ratchet dismissed First Aid and decided to pick up from where he left off the following day. Heading for the recreation room for his serving of well deserved energon, he sat down to relax in the couches. Tonight was rather peaceful on the base and Ratchet enjoyed what was offered for he knew what awaited him. Finishing his energon in a quick drink, he headed back to his shared quarters. Upon entering, he was greeted with the sight of the twins peacefully sitting on the couch while the projector was on the sports channel.

"Now that's a rare sight…The two of you being so quiet…," said Ratchet as he stepped in.

"We were being on our best behaviour in waiting for you," teased Sunstreaker as he greeted the red and white medic with a smile.

"And we know you're quite exhausted from all the complaining you've heard from almost everyone on base," added Sideswipe as he leaped over the couch and walked over to kiss the tired medic.

"But you've still got the grin on your face that says you want the personal check up," replied Ratchet as he knew his lovers better.

"You 'did' promise us," said Sunstreaker as he walked over to the medic's other side.

"I'm really too old for this," answered Ratchet as he laughed as he stared at the grinning twins. "How about the both of you remove your armour and I'll be right with you…on the berth."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shared a gleeful vibe between each other that Ratchet felt over the bond and he could not help but smile to it. Watching the twins removing their armour was quite a sight, but the medic decided to look around for an unused datapad for some quick note taking. After retrieving all he needed he strolled towards the berth, and moved up the middle in between the red and yellow pair.

"Let's get started shall we?" asked the medic almost rhetorically.

"Be our guest," replied the pair in unison.

Ratchet began working. "Optics are at optimal functioning…Audio receptors are good…Spark frequency is normal…"

"How would it be normal when we're feeling so aroused?" asked Sideswipe as he stroked the medic's hand that was scanning his spark.

"You questioning my expertise is it now?" asked Ratchet as he stared at the red warrior.

"No, not at all," replied Sideswipe as he moaned when the medic stroked his spark almost faintly.

"Good," said the medic as he grinned. "Transformation seams seems alright…You've been taking good care of your chassis I see…"

"I always take good care of my chassis," replied Sunstreaker with pride. "I wouldn't want you to run away anytime soon…or ever…"

"Cocky aren't you?" said Ratchet as he stroke a knee joint making the yellow twin moan. "Energon levels are doing alright and nothing seems to be malfunctioning on the both of you…"

"I think I'm malfunctioning…," said Sideswipe as he grinned.

"Oh? How so? I don't pick up on anything," said Ratchet as he caught on.

"My interface panel has been acting up as of…late…," said Sunstreaker. "Would you mind taking a look…or two…at it?"

"I don't see why not since you're the only ones here," replied the medic as he instructed the twins to show him what was wrong. Placing his hands on their heated panel, he concluded, "Seems like the two have been patiently waiting for this to be so aroused…," as he began to stroke the scorching hot panels.

"You sure it isn't some kind of malfunctioning?" teased Sideswipe before Ratchet pressed on to his panel. "Ah…"

"My valve feels funny," said Sunstreaker as he moaned.

"Then open it up and I'll take a look at it," replied Ratchet as he removed his hands and waited for the twins to open their interface panel. "My…"

"Is there something wrong with us?" asked Sideswipe as he attempted to play innocent.

"The two of you are insatiable," said Ratchet as he gave up on their game. "Your valves are so wet and I haven't really done anything," as he ran his finger around the rims of their valve, causing the pair to shudder.

"We wanted to have you…," said Sunstreaker as he held on tightly to the pillow behind him.

"Really…bad…," added Sideswipe as he grabbed a handful of the berth covers.

Ratchet grinned at how aroused his lovers were and took pity in not torturing them any longer. He inserted two fingers into each of their valve and the red and yellow pair began moaning like there was no tomorrow.

"Ah…Ratchet…," moaned Sunstreaker as he spread his legs further apart.

"Ah…Mmm…," Sideswipe groaned as he did the same.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling good," replied Ratchet as he leaned down to kiss Sunstreaker's hip plating, purposely avoiding his erect spike.

"You're such a…tease…Ah…," moaned Sideswipe before Ratchet nibbled his hip plating and pushed his fingers deeper into the red and yellow pair's valve.

"Oh Primus!" cried Sideswipe as he felt his sweet spot being stimulated. "Please…"

"That feels so good…Do it again…," gasped Sunstreaker as he rocked his hips against the medic's fingers.

"With pleasure…," replied Ratchet as he pushed deeper into their valves and stimulated their sweet spots. His two lovers moaned in unison at how pleasurable everything felt and their optics dimmed to a darker shade of blue. Ratchet smiled to himself when he leaned down and kissed Sideswipe's spike. The red twin shuddered and moaned, "Ratchet…Ratchet…," as his sweet spot being stimulated and the medic sucked on his spike.

"What about me…?" asked Sunstreaker as his optics went offline as Ratchet kept his fingers pressed against his sweet spot. "Oh…Primus…," as another two fingers were pushed into his valve.

Hearing Sideswipe whine, Ratchet inserted another two into the red twin's wet valve and sucked harder on the hard spike. Sideswipe cried out as he about to overload when Ratchet pulled away and moved towards Sunstreaker.

"Ratchet…," whined Sideswipe as the air in the quarters came into contact with his wet spike.

"Oh…Ratchet…Keep going…," gasped Sunstreaker as the warmth of Ratchet's mouth surrounding his spike. Ratchet kept going and rubbed his finger on Sideswipe's sweet spot. Sunstreaker was so close to an overload before Ratchet pulled away.

"No! Please…," cried Sunstreaker from utmost frustration.

"Now, now," said Ratchet mockingly. "I'm going to do something that'll overwhelm you."

"Isn't this too much…Ah…already…," groaned Sideswipe as he arched his back, wanting for such of purchase.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves," scolded Ratchet mockingly. "Or else I'll be really cruel…"

"Please don't," moaned Sunstreaker as he wanted to impale himself on the fingers still lodged in his aching valve.

"I love you both," said Ratchet as he leaned in to kiss Sunstreaker and then breaking free to kiss Sideswipe. Leaving the twins wanting so much more, the red and white medic, pushed his finger deep into their wet valve and pushed against their sweet spot so hard to have his two lovers overload hard.

"Ah!" cried Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in unison as their optics went offline. Ratchet licked his lips at how beautiful his lovers looked. He pulled out his fingers out of the stretched valves and gave them a quick lick before his lovers' optics came back online staring at him like satisfied sparklings after an energon treat.

"So…?" asked Ratchet as he enjoyed the tastes of his lovers. "Still up for some more?"

"You bet," answered Sideswipe as he was ready to pounce.

"I want it now!" growled Sunstreaker as he jumped the medic.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the favourites! Sorry for the delay! Happy Readings everyone!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Living with Twins 15**

Grinding his hips on the medic, feeling the heat from Ratchet's interface panel on his stretched and exposed valve. Sunstreaker moaned at the wonderful feeling, leaning down to the medic, he whispered, "That felt wonderfully good…"

"But we want you…," said Sideswipe as he leaned over to kiss the medic hard.

"So, how about you open your interface panel for us," whispered Sunstreaker seductively by Ratchet's audio.

"Open up for us, our beautiful Ratchet," moaned Sideswipe by the other audio.

"How about you let me take off my armour?" asked Ratchet as his optics dimmed to a darker shade of blue. The twins shared a grin and they left the medic some space to remove his armour. Their medic looked exquisitely beautiful without his armour. Once every piece of armour was removed, Ratchet pushed himself on to Sunstreaker, making the yellow twin's back meet with the comfy pillows.

The medic straddling the yellow twin's hips grounded his interface panel on his hard and erect spike. Ratchet licking his lips as Sunstreaker moaned and optics dimming out, telling his lover, "Today I had such a rough and tiring day…"

"We can spoil you for the evening," replied Sideswipe as he crawled up behind the medic, rubbing his erect spike on the beautiful aft.

"Let us do the work," suggested Sunstreaker as he ran his hand down the tired chassis, making the medic shudder. Sunstreaker's and Sideswipe's fingers met at the heated panel, the twins began rubbing it to coax it open. Ratchet moaned at the wonderful feeling and opened his panel for his lovers.

"Relax Ratch," said Sideswipe soothingly as he dipped a finger into the medic's wet valve.

"Let us take care of you," responded Sunstreaker as pushed a finger in as well, while his other hand began stroking his hard spike.

"Ah…Thank you…You're wonderful…Mmm…mates…," moaned Ratchet as he let the twins take care of him.

"Right back at you, Ratchet," replied Sideswipe as he kissed Ratchet, deepening the kiss as he pushed another finger into him.

"You make pretty sounds," said Sunstreaker as he licked and kissed the medic's neck. Ratchet was melting to the pleasurable feelings, and Sunstreaker added another finger into his stretched valve, making him moan in his kiss with Sideswipe.

Ratchet overloaded in Sunstreaker's hand as the fingers kept stroking his sweet spot continuously. Moaning loudly, Ratchet leaned back on to Sideswipe for support. Sunstreaker licked his lips to how beautiful Ratchet looked in the afterglow of an overload, pulled his fingers out and demanded, "I've got to take him…He's driving me crazy…"

"As long as I get to bond with him first," retorted Sideswipe as he pulled free from the kiss. Ratchet smiled at how cute his lovers were before Sunstreaker growled at his brother.

"Fine…," grumbled Sunstreaker as he ran his hand down Ratchet's face before leaning in to kiss him. "Turn around Ratchet, it'll be easier for you that way," as he broke free from the kiss.

Ratchet got off of Sunstreaker's chassis to turn his chassis around. Sunstreaker guided his spike to the right place, right below Ratchet's leaking valve. The red and white mech pushed himself slowly down the hard spike as he held on to Sideswipe's shoulders. Once Sunstreaker was completely buried into Ratchet's warm valve, they both moaned in unison at the great feeling.

"I love you…so much…," whispered Sunstreaker as he pushed himself up to have Ratchet rest on his chassis. Ratchet rocked his hips a little to encourage the yellow warrior to move, and Sunstreaker obliged as he began thrusting slowly into the lubricating valve.

"This feels…so good…Please give it to me…Faster…," moaned Ratchet as his optics almost went offline at the blissful feeling.

"Anything you want…," answered Sunstreaker as his thrusting became faster and a little harder, stroking Ratchet's sweet spot every few thrusts.

Ratchet was turning into a pile of heated metal until he cried out to his red lover, "Sides…Please…You too…"

Sunstreaker slowed down, almost stopping to let his red twin push his spike into the stretched valve. Sideswipe obliged and entered Ratchet, stretching him impossibly apart while not hurting him. Once Sideswipe was completely inside, the twins shared a smile with each other as they felt their medic shiver.

"I love you, Ratchet," said Sideswipe as he began thrusting into the stretched valve.

Ratchet moaned as a response as the blissful feeling of having his lovers inside him and the pleasures they brought him. Their pace was a steady one, Ratchet was moaning and groaning by their audio and driving the red and yellow pair into insanity. Almost succumbing to another overload, Ratchet opened his spark chamber for Sideswipe.

"Thank you…," replied Sideswipe as he opened his own and leaned in to merge their sparks together. The medic and the red warrior shared a heated kiss before they completed the process, and shuddered from the aftershocks. "I'm going to…pull out for a few seconds…," as he warned Ratchet before pulling out of the stretched heat, making the medic moan from the sudden loss. Ratchet almost growled when Sunstreaker pulled out as well, but groaned when he felt Sideswipe lift him up to turn his chassis facing Sunstreaker. He was filled once again not too long after, and he moaned at the feeling. He stared Sunstreaker in the optics as he watched Sunstreaker retract his spark chamber for him.

"Bond with me," whispered Sunstreaker before Ratchet pushed himself forward on him and ravaged his lips. Their medic tightened around their spikes, and when the process was complete, Ratchet kept moaning in pleasure as they purposely stimulated his sweet spot every few thrusts.

"Please…Stop the teasing…I…Ah…can't take it anymore…Ah…," groaned the red and white mech as he placed his helm by Sunstreaker's neck, as he sucked on a main energon line. "Please…Stop teasing…"

"You're a gift from Primus himself," said Sideswipe as he leaned in to kiss the medic's neck as he obliged.

"A beautiful one nonetheless," agreed Sunstreaker as he aimed for Ratchet's sweet spot like his red brother. "Ah…So…tight…"

"Ah…Sunny…Sides…," cried Ratchet as he felt his chassis spasm and twitch at the impending overload. "Please…Please…"

"What is it, Ratchet?" asked Sunstreaker as he ran his hand down the medic's spinal plating and grabbed his aft.

"We'd do anything for you…," said Sideswipe as he grabbed the painfully erect spike.

"I'm going to…Ah…overload…Please…overload…Ah…together…," moaned Ratchet as he optics turned into the darkest shade of blue, and his grip on Sunstreaker's shoulder tightened.

A few strokes after, Ratchet's optics went offline as both his interface systems overloaded. The twins groaned at the tightness of their medic's valve and overloaded hard within the red and white mech. Ratchet whined seductively when the red and yellow pair pulled out of him, taking away the pleasurable feelings of being full and stretched.

"Already whining for more, are we?" teased Sideswipe as he ran his fingers lightly down Ratchet's spinal plating.

Ratchet laughed lightly and sighed, "And who should I blame for that?"

The red and yellow pair laughed at the rather true statement and placed a kiss on their medic's helm.

* * *

><p>Another update and thanks once again for the favourites and alerts! Happy readings!<p> 


End file.
